Back To The Other Side (Sequel to original JTAD)
by Kiki Anderson
Summary: Also my goodbye from . Goodbye letter on chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hiro**

It's horrible. San Fransokyo is being taken over by a bunch of super villains, and Big Hero 6 isn't strong enough to fight them all. There's too many of them for us to beat, each with their own powers or weapons, or both. None of us know what to do. Tadashi thinks we should go into hiding or something, and everyone else agreed with his idea.

Everyone except me, of course.

I remember our friends from another dimension, Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia. They're the guardians of the different dimensions, so they need to help us. I need to get to them, but I don't know how.

Wait a minute, yes I do.

Their portal, when they went back home 4 months ago, left something for us to use in the event of an emergency, and I think this is an emergency. I ran up to my room and grabbed the orb. When I came back down the stairs, everyone realized what I wanted to do, but not all of us could go, only 2 people could.

Tadashi volunteered to go with me. He didn't want me in a new dimension by myself, where I could land anywhere. We told our friends to go into our hiding spot at Fred's mansion and when we brought back help we would meet them there.

Tadashi and I watched as Fred, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Baymax, and Aunt Cass-who was holding Mochi-run down the stairs, into the car to Fred's house.

After they were all gone, I threw the orb onto the ground, and we both ran inside the portal when it opened.

* * *

The first thing I noticed about where we were, is that the orb definitely worked. Kiki was right about Florida not being as technological as San Fransokyo. Tadashi and I walked down the busy streets of a city called Orlando, looking for Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia.

We walked around the city for hours, and we had no luck. People were pointing at us because we 'looked' like the characters from Big Hero 6, and that kind of bothered me, but we were on a mission, and we needed help as soon as we could get it.

It was getting dark, and we still hadn't found Kiki or her friends. We were about to give up for the night, but then Tadashi suggested we should look in the little town north of Orlando. I agreed, because it's not like we had anything else to do.

* * *

This city was busy, but not as busy as Orlando, and it was definitely smaller in population and size. In Orlando, the people lived in apartment buildings, but here, there were houses, lots of them. There had to have been at least 8 neighborhoods.

"How are we going to find Kiki and her friends in this city? How do we even know she's in this one?" I complained.

"We don't. But the sooner we find them, the sooner we can save San Fransokyo," Tadashi told me.

That shut me up. I knew it was very important that San Fransokyo needed to be saved, because if it wasn't, millions of lives would be lost, and we'd all be slaves or something.

We walked through a couple of neighborhoods, but once we reached a certain distance in them, we decided to turn around. By now it was pitch black outside, and a sign said it was 10:30. That explained why there were barely any cars on the roads.

We walked down a county road-I only know that because I read the street sign-and passed a middle school. Shocker, there were 4 more neighborhoods nearby. Luckily, there was also a park a couple of blocks down.

We walked over to the park and sat on a bench. I guess we were going to have to sleep there tonight. Tadashi and I sat close to each other, and fell asleep after a very exhausting day.

 **Chapter 2: Kiki**

Beep!

Beep!

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned and turned off my alarm clock. Another day waking up at 5:30 for school, and another day learning useless things-in my opinion. I reluctantly sat up, because I know if I didn't, then my mom would be waking up, and I hate it when she does that.

It's pitch black outside, just like it is every morning when I begin my daily routine, put on the clothes I laid out the night before, eating breakfast, packing the lunch I made the night before, brushing the rat's nest I call my hair, and packing up my backpack.

It's a different one than the one I got when I was in San Fransokyo 4 months ago, because I'm known for losing things…and never finding them. And if I ever need that backpack, I need to know where it is… luckily, I always know where that is.

My powers are always reminding me where my backpack is, because when I use my powers, I think about my job as a guardian of the different dimensions.

Its 6:30 when I leave to catch my bus-living 8 miles away from school has its pros and cons-and my family is just waking up when I walk out the door. I head to my bus stop, and the sky is just starting to brighten 5 minutes later when the bus arrives.

I hopped on and sat by a window next to one of my friends. When I sat down I got a vision. It wasn't uncommon for me to get these visions, but this one was different by far. Usually, my visions are about the-what's the word?-setting, or something of another dimension. I usually get one of these a day, and usually it's at lunch when I'm with Alexis and Sofia.

But this vision was completely different. It was in my dimension. I could tell because the park it showed me. But that wasn't the worst part, Hiro and Tadashi were sleeping on a bench! I'm not saying sleeping is wrong-it's totally right!-it's the fact that they were in my dimension in the first place.

How they got here, I don't know. Why they're here, I don't know either. I needed to figure it out right now, or I might bomb my biology test.

When my bus passed the park, sure enough, I saw them sleeping on a bench. I inwardly groaned, and immediately took action. I made the brakes on the bus stop, causing an awful screeching noise, and I messed with a small piece of the bus's engine-don't ask me how I know the parts of a bus engine… it wasn't fun to learn.

Our bus driver, completely oblivious about why the brand new bus was acting up, had us file out onto the sidewalk. She called the school and had a new bus called over.

It was still a bit dark outside, so no one saw me speed off to the bench where Tadashi and Hiro were sleeping. I have to admit, it was cute, but not the point. I needed to wake them up and figure out why they're here.

I tried shaking them awake, but they are very heavy sleepers. I was beginning to get aggravated, I didn't have all day! I checked the clock on my phone, and the first bell rang in 10 minutes.

Our replacement bus had already come, so I would have to super-speed myself to school without getting caught. I was frustrated, and tired…those are not a good mix.

I dropped my backpack on the ground angrily and pulled the 2 of them apart. I flicked them both on their forehead and they seemed to stir. I did it again, and they woke up. I stood back a couple steps, arms crossed.

They opened their eyes and looked at me. They looked confused, yet…relieved?

"Kiki?" Tadashi asked.

"What is it Tadashi? I have a lot of questions for you," I paused looking at my phone, "But not a lot of time to ask them!"

I swung my light backpack-thankfully-over my shoulder and grabbed their arms. I sped off to the front door of the school, which was thankfully abandoned when I arrived.

"What are we doing here?" Hiro asked.

"I have to go to school and learn, unlike you two. Give me your phone Tadashi," I said, and he handed over his phone.

I programmed my number in his phone, and handed it back to him, "I will see you later, and I'll text you my address. We have some things to discuss."

"How long do we have to wait?" Hiro asked.

"Until about 3:30. Until then, roam the town, but be at my house before 3:30. See you later," I said as the bell rang and I ran into the building.

I made it to my first class on time, but I couldn't focus. I need to push Hiro and Tadashi out of my head… for now.

 **Chapter 3: Tadashi**

Hiro and I just stared as Kiki ran into the building when the bell rang until she was out of our sight. She looked annoyed, and really tired, so we did as she said. We went walking around the town, not that there was very much to see, and around noon I got a text from Kiki.

-New Message

Hi Tadashi, it's Kiki. My address is 1648 Riverpoint Road. I live in the neighborhood on the right side of the part next to the bridge. Remember 3:30. See you later.

I didn't reply, because I didn't want to interrupt her if she was doing something important. We headed down the road to her neighborhood and explored a little bit. There was an elementary school just at the entrance of the neighborhood, and there was a little playground when we walked further into the neighborhood for the younger children who live here. There was also a clubhouse and a swimming pool.

We kind of just walked along the street, checking everything out when I finally decided to check my phone, 3:15. We still had 15 minutes left, so we just decided to head to Kiki's house.

It wasn't that hard to find really. She lived in the center of the neighborhood, and her bus stop was only a block away. I know that because the bus stopped there, and she came off. She spotted us and gestured for us to wait where we were standing.

She looked in a much better mood than she was this morning, so I'm going to guess she's not a morning person. When she came up to us, she wrapped her arms around us both. I was confused, and so was Hiro.

"Sorry about this morning, I just hate waking up early, and your appearance only added onto my mood," she apologized.

"It's alright," Hiro said.

She released us from the hug, "It's so great to see you guys again! But what are you doing here?"

"Can we explain at your house? I don't want someone overhearing our conversation," I asked, and she nodded.

She led us down the street to a moderate sized house. She pulled a key out of her backpack and unlocked the door, letting us inside.

"Just sit down on the couch. I have to call my mom," she told us and walked into the kitchen.

We sat on the couch and listened to her side of the conversation.

"Hi mom, I'm home."

"It was boring, like always."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Chores before the computer."

"Love you too. Bye."

I heard the phone click before she walked into the living room and sat on the couch across from us, "So…how'd you get here?"

"After you left San Fransokyo, your portal closed, but it left an orb to use in the event of an emergency. And it's definitely an emergency," I told her.

"What's the emergency?" Kiki asked.

"We need help," Hiro said desperately, "San Fransokyo is being taken over."

"Why can't Big Hero 6 handle it?" Kiki asked.

"Because they're too powerful, and there's too many of them. They're all power hungry people, trying to take over our town or something, and they each have their own powers, or weapons…or both," I explained.

"And you came here because…?" Kiki asked, confused.

"We came here because you, Alexis, and Sofia are the guardians of the different dimensions. Remember?" Hiro asked, pointing to his head.

"Yes I remember. It's just… I didn't think you guys would come here," Kiki admitted.

"Well, we're here. And we need help, like, right now. So can you get Alexis and Sofia?" Hiro asked. I hit the back of his head.

"Don't be rude," I hissed at him.

"It's fine Tadashi. It doesn't faze me. My sister Tori and I act like this all the time," Kiki laughed, "Just give me a couple of minutes."

She got up of the couch and walked to her room. She said we could follow if we wanted to, and we did. Her room was a decent size. The walls were light purple, and she had a loft-bed, a large desk, a dresser, a book shelf, and a walk-in closet.

Her room was really clean, and bright, even though the window was covered with her blinds. Hiro and I watched as she picked up her backpack, and placed her phone, tablet, a change of clothes, and a notebook inside.

She wrote a note and left it on her desk. We walked out behind her as we headed out the door, and locked it behind her. We headed down the street where there weren't any houses and she grabbed our arms.

"Where are we going first?" Hiro asked.

"First, we're going to get Alexis," Kiki stated. Then she pulled up without any warning to our next destination.

 **Chapter 4: Kiki**

It's all just so crazy. Alexis, Sofia, and I are going on our first 'mission.' Of course they don't know that yet, but they're about to.

When we got to Alexis's house, I pointed at which window Hiro and Tadashi needed to wait at while I knocked on the door. When the door opened, I was greeted by Alexis's mom.

"Hi Kiki. What can I do for you?" She asked. I knew she knew all about our powers, and our jobs, but I didn't tell her the truth.

"I need to talk to Alexis about the monster science project we have to do. Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Sure, come on inside. She's in her room," she replied and let me in.

I walked down the hallway to Alexis's room and knocked on the door. She opened it and let me in, a bit confused about why I was there.

"What's up?" She asked.

I walked over to her window and pulled the blinds up revealing Hiro and Tadashi, and I gestured my hand towards them, "This is what's up."

Her eyes widened and her mouth went hanging, "What are they doing here?"

"I'll let them explain that…" I said opened the window. They climbed in, but before they could explain anything, Alexis gave them both a hug.

"It's great to see you guys again," she said happily. I smiled, and closed her bedroom door.

"You guys too. But we have more important matters to discuss right now," Tadashi said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"San Fransokyo's been taken over, and it's too powerful for Big Hero 6," Hiro explained simply.

"How'd they get here?" She asked me.

"An orb was left after we closed the portal, and it's supposed to be used for an emergency, which is what they're calling their super villain crisis," I stated.

"Well it must be if they are here," Alexis said, gesturing towards Hiro and Tadashi.

"I know. I found them this morning before school sleeping on a park bench," I told her.

"But I thought you take the bus…" Alexis trailed off.

"I do. I used my technopathic abilities to mess with the engine on the bus and make the bus driver think it broke down," I explained.

"Oh…" she nodded in understanding.

"Yep. We need to get Sofia and we can leave," I stated.

"Ok, just let me grab my stuff," she said. She pulled out her backpack, and put her phone, her iPad, a change of clothes, like me. She also wrote a note out for her mom.

She hopped out her window, and we all followed behind her. She closed it and we sped off to Sofia's house.

When we arrived at Sofia's house, I remembered her saying her family was away touring colleges with her brother, so we didn't need to worry about anyone answering the door. We walked behind the house and opened the back door.

She was a bit surprised to see us. Ok I lied, she was extremely surprised. So surprised that she dropped her plate on the floor and it shattered when Hiro and Tadashi came into view.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Duty calls Sofia. San Fransokyo's being taken over, and they need our help," I explained simply, "And before you ask how they got here, we left in orb in San Fransokyo after the portal closed, and they used it to get here."

That's all the explanation Sofia needed. Forgetting the shattered plate on the floor, she grabbed her backpack, which was always packed, and walked out the back door with us, locking it behind her.

"So how are we going to get there again?" Sofia asked.

Everyone walked down the street. We stopped at the end of the road, and I pulled an orb out of my backpack. Sofia and Alexis nodded in understanding and pulled theirs out too. We threw them onto the ground, and the portal opened.

Hiro and Tadashi walked through first, and the glowing light of the portal was the only light on the street due to the dark clouds covering the sky that made day look like night. I looked at my best friends and we grabbed each other's hands.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded. We walked into the portal, and it closed behind us. We landed in Aunt Cass's apartment, and though we couldn't see the damage, we could definitely hear it. I just hope it's not as bad as I think it is.

What we didn't know however, was that we were being watched.

 **Chapter 5: Sofia**

We walked through the portal, and it closed after we walked through. We couldn't see the damage that San Fransokyo was in at this time, but it had to have been bad if Tadashi and Hiro jumped into a portal and landed in our town.

"Where's everyone else?" Alexis asked.

"They're at Fred's house," Tadashi told us.

"I get to go back to Fred's? Yes!" Kiki cheered.

"This place hasn't changed at all," I observed. Everything looked exactly the same as it was 4 months ago.

"So how are we going to get to Fred's through all of that?" Alexis asked, gesturing to the noise coming from the outside.

"Leave that to me…" I grinned.

I stood in the center of the 5 of us, Kiki and Alexis on the ends. The three of us used our super-speed to get there, but to get there unseen, I activated my invisibility powers. We made it to Fred's house unseen, and Tadashi opened the front door, allowing us inside.

He and Hiro led us down a hallway, and pressed the corner of a painting. The three of us knew this existed because we've seen the ending of the movie after the credits, so we know Fred's dad's a superhero. But the room looked completely different.

For one thing, it was way more spacious. And instead of Fred's dad's superhero stuff, it was Big Hero 6's stuff. The three of us looked around in awe, but Hiro and Tadashi weren't done yet. They scanned their hands on a scanner, and placed ours on it too. After our hands were scanned, a hidden panel opened, revealing a room with a large couch, a giant TV, and a couple of lab stations.

We all noticed that everyone was inside the room, even Aunt Cass. None of them seemed to notice our presence however, because their attentions were fixated on the TV.

 _"Numerous evacuation calls have been set out, as the number of power hungry super villains rises here in San Fransokyo. Many people are wondering, 'Where is Big Hero 6, and what will they do?'"_

The screen showed dozens of the super villains that were attacking San Fransokyo, and now is when Kiki, Alexis, and I realized how much we were needed here as the guardians of the different dimensions. We also noticed that they were all women.

"Whoa…" I breathed.

"Tadashi," Baymax stated.

They all turned around, surprised to see the 5 of us in the doorway.

"We brought back help," Tadashi said, breaking the silence.

"You're back!" Honey Lemon squealed and walked over to us, wrapping us all in a hug.

"Yeah…" Kiki said, trying to breathe while in Honey Lemon's tight grip.

She let go of us, but right after she did, the rest of them came over and squeezed us half to death.

"Let them breathe guys. They can't help us if they're dead," Tadashi joked.

They let go of us and we finally got some air.

"So what are we going to do?" Fred asked.

"Tell us about these super villains…then we'll decide," Kiki stated.

 **Chapter 6: Tori**

When I got home from school, I was surprised that Kiki wasn't home. She's always home before me, and when she's not she leaves a note, but she didn't leave one.

I looked around the house, and I couldn't find her. I looked everywhere. I called my mom, maybe she knows where Kiki is…

-Hello?-

"Hi mom."

-Hey Tori! What's up sweetie?-

"Do you know where Kiki is? She's not here."

-No…she called me half-an-hour ago and told me she was home…-

"Well she's not here, and she didn't leave a note or anything."

-Did you check her room?-

"Yeah, but there's no note, and no Kiki in there."

-Look around again, maybe you overlooked it. Keep me on the line.-

"Ok."

I walked down the hallway to Kiki's room and opened it again. Her room is really clean, so I don't know how I could've overlooked something. Everything is in order everywhere in her room, and everything is organized. I walked over to her desk and looked around, finding what I was looking for…

"Oh no…" I trailed off.

-Oh no what Tori?-

Oops! I forgot I still had my mom on the line. I placed the phone to my ear, "Kiki's gone."

-What? Where'd she go?-

"I think I'll just read you the note."

-Ok…-

"Here's what it says…

 _Mom,_

 _If you're reading this, I'm gone. Hiro and Tadashi came today and they needed help in San Fransokyo. They can't do it on their own, and they need Sofia, Alexis, and my help. This is my job, and you know that, but if you want to watch, just pop in the Big Hero 6 DVD with the cover labeled 'Adventure.'_

 _I don't know when I'll be back, Love you!_

 _-Kiki_ "

-Wait what? Hiro and Tadashi came here?-

"That's not logical."

-Neither is your sister's powers, but they exist, so we have to assume this is possible too.-

"Do you want me to put in the DVD?"

-Yes. I'm on my way home now, I'll be there in 15 minutes.-

"Ok. See you soon."

-Alright, bye.-

I hung up the phone and looked around for the DVD. I found it on her bookshelf next to her favorite movies.

I grabbed it and walked into the living room, popping the DVD in. when I turned the TV on, it asked me if I wanted to see the previous adventure, and as much as I wanted to, now wasn't the time. I selected no, and it loaded for a minute before it played. I knew it was live feed because Kiki's wearing the same outfit she laid out last night.

 _"So what are we going to do?" Fred asked._

 _"Tell us about these super villains…then we'll decide," Kiki stated._

 _Everyone in the room walked over to a giant computer screen, and a few pictures showed up on the screen. Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia stared intently at the people on the screen. Everyone else watched as they read the information that goes with each picture._

 _"I know!" Alexis exclaimed._

 _"What?" Sofia asked._

 _"These are the Fujitas. From the deleted scenes," she explained._

 _"I see it now," Kiki observed._

 _"Wait a minute, these are the Fujitas?" Tadashi asked. Alexis nodded._

 _"That can't be right," he said._

 _"Why not?" Kiki asked._

 _"Because, there's only 3 Fujitas right?"Tadashi asked, and everyone nodded, "Every person that's been attacking San Fransokyo looks like a Fujita."_

 _"They could be clones," Hiro joked._

 _"Yeah right," Tadashi said._

 _"Actually, he may be right," Kiki told them._

 _"What? How?" Hiro asked, a bit amazed._

 _"Hang on," Kiki said and pulled her iPad out of her backpack. She was watching something. She glanced between the TV and her iPad every minute or so. Then she showed Alexis and Sofia._

 _"Ok. So these people could possibly be clones of the original Fujitas," Kiki explained. She swiped the screen on her iPad, and half of the TV screen was her iPad screen, "How I can tell, because of the way they look when their fighting."_

 _Kiki played the video of the original Fujitas, and compared it to the clones who were fighting throughout the city._

 _"That makes sense," Tadashi admitted._

 _"But if they're clones, where are they coming from?" Honey Lemon asked._

 _"That… I don't know. Maybe if we were elevated above the city, I could get a view of where the clones are mostly grouped around," Kiki suggested._

 _"And we can use Baymax's sensor too, "Hiro offered, "The entire city has evacuated, so the only people who would have different health information would be the people cloning the Fujitas and us."_

 _"That's brilliant Hiro!" Alexis exclaimed._

 _"So again, what are we going to do?" Fred asked._

 _"We're going for a ride," Sofia grinned, and so did Kiki and Alexis._

I paused the movie right there. They're going to fight super villains? Cool, but scary. My mom walked in the door just as I paused the movie, and she dropped everything after closing the door.

"What are they doing? Are they ok? Is Kiki ok?" my mom asked frantically.

"They're fine…for now I guess," I said.

"You guess?! What happened?" She asked.

"They're going to fight clones of the Fujitas," I explained.

"Who are the Fujitas?" my mom asked.

"They're characters that were originally deleted from the movie, but apparently they're real," I said.

"Oh my god. I have to talk to Alexis's and Sofia's moms. Don't play it until I'm back," she called from the kitchen and dialed the phone.

I guess all I could do now is sit and wait.

 **Chapter 7: Kiki's Mom**

I can't believe how brave Kiki is. However, she can be a little...overconfident. Ever since she came back from her little 'adventure' a few months ago, she's found herself more confident. I can understand why, because now that she has her powers, she finally understands what being different means. No one except for her friends have her powers, so they're like their own race.

But she doesn't become upset when someone makes fun of her anymore, because she realizes that being different is ok, and that she shouldn't take what she said seriously.

Since Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia have to practice their powers, I gave them the spare room in our house to practice on. Kiki always has her friends over, and family rarely visits, so I set it up for them. Whenever I go in there, there's burn marks and ice on the wall, water and paper all over the floor, and wires from our old computer system everywhere. For some reason, it comforts me because I know they have a fighting chance.

I dialed the phone. First up was Alexis's mother.

"Hey Sarah, its Christine."

-Hi Christine. What can I do for you?-

"I wanted to let you know that our daughters are currently fighting in another dimension."

-What?! But they're in Alexis's room…Oh my god their gone! But she left me a note...-

"Kiki left me a note too. I'm going to call Sofia's mom and find out if she knows."

-I wouldn't do that…-

"Why not?"

-Charlene doesn't even now they were transported into the movie in the first place.-

"She doesn't?"

-Nope. In fact, Alexis told me yesterday that her family went touring colleges for Sofia's brother.-

"Oh… well, would you like to come over and watch the girls?"

-Sure. I'll be over to your house in a few.-

"Alright, see you then."

-Ok. Bye.-

As soon as I hung up the phone, I heard Tori calling me into the living room. I walked out, a she had a petrified look on her face.

"What is it Tori?" I asked.

"Look," she pointed at the TV screen, which had been turned to the news.

 _"Breaking News! We just received a video from Johnathan Roberts showing an adult and 4 teenagers walking into some sort of one-dimensional vortex. This video has been proved to have no special effects added. Roberts says he was on his front porch when 5 people came out of nowhere. He then hid in an unseen area on his porch to take the video."_

 _"On this video, you'll see that the 3 girls in it, are throwing some sort of sphere on the ground, causing this vortex to open up. As soon as the girls walked inside, the vortex vanished. We have Rebecca Johnson live at the scene just north of Orlando. Rebecca…"_

 _"This is Rebecca Johnson live on the scene where the adult and 4 teenagers vanished in a vortex. You can see behind me that the police are already investigating, and have already blocked off the area. However, they were unable to find anything except for what looks like one of the spheres that the girls had originally thrown on the ground. We'll continue more on this story when it develops. Back to the studio, I'm Rebecca Johnson."_

 _"This video is on our website if you want to view it…"_

"No! They've just revealed their secret to the entire world!" I shouted.

"Mom, calm down! They never saw their faces, so no one knows who they are!" Tori shouted back.

The doorbell rang, and I went to answer it. It was Alexis's mom, something tells me she saw the news report, because she had the same face Tori had.

"They're going to get experimented on!" she cried.

"We need to stay optimistic. We don't know what's going to happen," I said calmly.

"Ok," she said and took a deep breath, "Let's just watch the girls."

"Alright. Tori, can you put it back on now?" I asked.

"Yep!" she shouted, and we all walked over to the couch.

"So, what's happened so far?" Alexis's mom asked.

"There's a group of super villains that were cut from the movie, but apparently they're real. They're called the Fujitas, and they're being cloned. Where I left off, they were all about to scan the city, and find where the clones were being, well, cloned," Tori explained.

"Ok. Play it please," I said, and the movie began to play.

 _Kiki looked ecstatic to be back into her super suit. She helped Hiro quickly make protective gear for Alexis and Sofia, before everyone spread out around the city, searching for the people who could be behind the Fujita's clones._

 _Kiki was exhilarated when she was flying in the air. After so long, she was finally able to again. She flew next Hiro and Baymax, who also seemed to being enjoying the flight, despite the situation._

 _"Baymax, let's land on that turbine and scan the city," Hiro commanded, and Kiki followed them to the turbine. Hiro hopped off of Baymax, and Kiki landed next to him._

 _"24 results. 22 of the life forms have near identical health care needs. The other 2 are likely the ones who devised this plan," Baymax stated._

 _"Where are those two specifically Baymax?" Kiki asked._

 _"They are near the Port of San Fransokyo," Baymax stated._

 _"Well let's go!" Kiki practically shouted, but Hiro stopped her._

 _"We have to tell everyone else first," Hiro said._

 _"Oh right. Forgot about that. Call em' up!" Kiki said, and Hiro turned on his comms._

 _"Hey everyone, listen up. Kiki and I have located the people possibly behind the clones. They're near the San Fransokyo Bridge. Meet us there," Hiro said._

 _"Got it little man!"Fred shouted._

 _"Ok!" Sofia called._

 _"See you there!"Alexis stated._

 _"On my way now," Gogo said._

 _"You got it," Tadashi said._

 _"Almost there," Wasabi said._

 _"Me too!" Honey Lemon shouted._

 _Hiro, Kiki, and Baymax made their way to the San Fransokyo Bridge, landing next to the port and meeting everyone there._

 _"What's the plan?" Honey Lemon asked._

 _"Right now, we're playing lookout. Sofia has invisibility, so she, Kiki, Alexis, and I are going inside. Everyone else, stay hidden and keep watch," Hiro stated, and everyone fled to find a hiding spot. Sofia turned Hiro, Kiki, Alexis, and herself invisible, and they all went inside._

 _They walked in the shadows, even though they were invisible. They made their way to the balcony overlooking the floor, and saw that there was a conveyor belt and a 3 large capsules in the center of the room. Beneath them was a control room._

 _"What is that?" Kiki asked._

 _"I'm guessing that's what they're using to clone the Fujitas," Hiro suggested._

 _A door closing startled them from their thoughts._

 _"Ready to start the next group?" they heard a man ask. The group of Fujitas came out into the center of the room._

 _"Sure, because it's not like we have a choice or anything," the oldest Fujita stated._

 _"Yeah, we could be out fighting ourselves," the tallest Fujita agreed._

 _"Did you want Big Hero 6 to defeat you again?" the man asked._

 _"No…" the youngest Fujita trailed off._

 _"With this plan, we can take over San Fransokyo…"the man trailed off._

 _"And make all of the citizens that have evacuated your slaves," the Fujitas stated in unison, "You say this every time."_

 _"Just to get it through your heads," the man stated._

 _"As if the first time didn't get it through our heads," the oldest Fujita muttered._

 _"I heard that! Just get into the capsules," the man said, and the capsule doors opened._

The movie had been interrupted once again by the news reports. We sighed and tuned into the report.

 _"We have an update on the vortex investigation. People in the area at the time the vortex opened, sucking the 5 people inside, say they have identified 3 of the 5 people," the news reporter explained, "We go live once again to Rebecca Johnson."_

 _"Rebecca Johnson reporting. Some neighbors of the man that recorded the event say that they know who the 3 girls who formed the vortex are. Here next to me, I have Angela Rhodes, the neighbor of the man who filmed this event._

 _Angela, you said that you've identified the girls in this video?"_

 _"Yes I have. The girls in the video are always in the neighborhood, and one of them happens to be my next door neighbor. I've met them all, and I know their names. The one we saw with the plaid back pack is my neighbor Sofia Harper. The one in the polka dot backpack is Alexis Andrewson, and the girl in the chevron striped backpack is Kiki Anderson. I've seen them carry these backpacks around, but I've never known why," Angela explained._

 _"Thank you Angela. We have now identified 3 out of the 5 people who were involved in this investigation. We will continue this story when it develops."_

"No! No! No! No! No! The girls have been identified!" Alexis's mom cried, "What are we going to do?!"

Before I could answer, the doorbell rang. When I answered the door, I was bombarded by reporters of numerous news channels, and I thought, "Those girls better get back here soon…" before slamming the door shut.

 **Chapter 8: Kiki**

We all made our way back to Fred's mansion after finding the place where the Fujitas were being cloned. We watched them get cloned, and it looked pretty painful, but we couldn't find the man that we heard. Perhaps he had been hiding in a place where we couldn't find him, but we searched every inch of that place.

When we returned, and we were finally safe again, Hiro, Alexis, Sofia, and I regaled them of the experience, watching the Fujitas become cloned-which looked a bit painful honestly-and even the rest of the gang cringed when we told them about the pain that the Fujitas looked like they were in.

Of course, they could've been acting, but it really, honestly, looked like they were in genuine pain. Obviously, none of us know if it would really hurt until we found the blueprints and stuff, but we need to find it so we can find out how to shut it down, and get rid of the clones.

But how?

Interrupting my thoughts was my iPad. I pulled it out of my bag and saw I had a FaceTime request from my mom. Why is my mom requesting to FaceTime me? I won't know until I found out…

I pressed the accept button and was immediately greeted by my mom's petrified face.

"Mom?"

-It's horrible!-

"What are you talking about? What's so horrible?"

-They found out! The whole world knows!-

"Ok, first of all, I think you're overreacting. Second of all, who found out what?"

-They found out your powers! Someone was recording you!-

"WHAT?! NO!"

-It's true. And the worst part is that you've been identified. They know who you are.-

"W-What? What are we going to do now?! They're going to experiment on us! What if they find out our jobs?!"

-I don't know honey. The reporters are surrounding the house, so we're trapped in here.-

"We're? Who else is with you?"

-Tori and Alexis's mom.-

"Oh boy…"

-More important things…what are you going to do? Saving the city from the clones?-

"You're watching?"

-Every second.-

"I-I don't know. I've never done anything like this before."

-You'll be fine. Just follow your heart.-

"Thanks mom."

-You're welcome. I have to go. The reporters are trying to break in again.-

"Ok, bye mom."

-Bye.-

I put the iPad away and sighed heavily. Everyone knew our secret now, and it was obviously supposed to stay…a secret. I looked towards the group of people in the room, and I pulled Alexis and Sofia out of it. I walked them over to the corner and I told them.

"What's wrong Kiki?" Alexis asked.

"It's about our secret," I stated.

"What about it?" Sofia asked fearfully.

"Someone recorded us heading here, and now everyone knows. It's all over the news and everything," I explained.

Alexis and Sofia stared at me wide-eyed. We worked so hard to keep our secret, and now all of that was gone because of someone on Sofia's street decided to record us. We don't know what's going to happen to us now, but I just hope it's not bad.

"Can we see the video?" Sofia asked.

Sure," I said. I pulled my iPad back out once again and pulled up YouTube. The video apparently went viral, so it was on the front page. I tapped on it and we all watched it.

 _The camera is hidden from the sight of the people in the street. The girls are pulling the orbs from their backpacks, and throwing them on the ground. A colorful portal is opened, and Hiro and Tadashi ran in. The girls looked like they were hesitating, but instead, they were grabbing their hands and looking at each other bravely._

 _"Ready?" Kiki asked. Alexis and Sofia nodded._

 _The three of them walked into the portal and it closed without a trace of anyone knowing where it lead to. The only thing left behind was a small white and yellow glowing orb lying on the street._

 _The camera is moving with the person holding it. They walked into the street and got a close-up of the orb. It's glass-like and the size of someone's hand._

 _The video ended._

"Oh no…" Alexis trailed off.

"I agree," Sofia stated.

"I know. It's really bad, but maybe things will get better," I said optimistically.

"How?! Everyone knows our secret now. The video's gone viral! How are things going to get better?" Alexis asked angrily.

"I-I don't know! But perhaps it will get better somehow. We just have to stay optimistic," I stammered, nervous from Alexis's outburst. It takes a lot for Alexis to get angry, and with her outburst, she just proved she's way past angry.

"What do we do now?" Sofia asked.

"We have to tell everyone else. Maybe they can help us," I stated.

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe not," Alexis stated.

"We have to stay positive guys. If we don't save San Fransokyo, then we can't go home," I told them, mostly saying that to Alexis.

"Alright I get the point. I need to calm down," Alexis stated.

We all walked over to the rest of the group, and we explained what the problem was. Unfortunately they didn't have anything to help us, but perhaps they can think of something later. They felt sorry for us, because they must've realized how hard it was to keep that secret, considering the amount of secrets I managed to keep from them when I landed here.

We decided to get back to work on stopping the clones of the Fujitas, and stopping the crazy man who was cloning them from taking over the town.

 **Chapter 9: Tori**

The reporters wouldn't leave. They just covered the whole street with their news vans and stood on our lawn. Normally I wouldn't mind, but I want them to leave! All they want to do is get the inside scoop on my sister's and her friends' powers, and I hate that. My sister and I may not have the best relationship, but we're still family, and for the sake of family, I hope that Kiki is alright.

I want those reporters to leave, but I don't think I can get them to leave my house. Sneaking through my neighbor's yard… again… is something that I can't do. It's like I'm on house arrest or something! I have to go, and I need to find a way to. So I did something drastic, and I may have just destroyed the only part of the relationship that Kiki and I have.

While Alexis's mom and my mom were watching everyone on TV, I got up to "use the bathroom." But really, what I did was walk to my room, closed the door, and snuck out the window. My bedroom faces the back of the house, so I could easily sneak out without anyone knowing.

I headed out the fence, but I was still unseen to the dozens of reporters because of the plants everywhere. I made it to the side of the house and watched a few of the reporters making live reports…

"I'm Suzanna Roberts reporting live from Kiki Anderson's home, one of the 3 girls who managed to form a vortex in the center of a neighborhood 2 hours ago. The family is not responding, but we all want to know what they have to say."

"What exactly was the vortex the 3 girls made called, and why did they make it. Where did they go, and what are they going to do?"

"Many people are also wondering, 'Who are the 2 boys who ran into the portal?'"

It angered me to see them all making accusations and try to get answers for things that they would never believe. It angered me so much, that I stormed out of my hiding place, right into the view of all the cameras.

"You people are despicable! Look at you, trying to get answers for things you would never believe in your lifetime, nor understand! It's hard enough for my family not to believe my older sister, but what you're trying to find out is none of your business!" I screamed. They silenced, but one person decided to ask me a questions that blew me over the edge.

"But isn't what your sister and her friends made dangerous?" a reporter asked.

"No! It's not dangerous, in fact, it's completely harmless! What my sister and her friends are doing is more dangerous than what they made to get where they needed to be!"

"Do you know who the 2 boys who ran into the portal were?"

"What are they trying to do exactly?"

"Where are they trying to go?"

"Here you all go again, trying to figure out something that's none of your business! My sister and her friends made that portal because it was the only way to get to the other dimensions! It doesn't matter who those boys were, we don't have to tell you at all who they were. And it doesn't help at all that you're trying to get this information from us, it only pressures all of us more," I explained.

"Other dimensions? Portal? What? Next you're going to tell us that your sister and her friends have 'magical powers?'" a reporter teased. Everyone laughed, but I made no effort to fight back. Instead, I said one of the most mysterious thing ever.

"No…No I'm not going to tell you that. Instead I'm going to tell you all that you should start believing in the things that don't seem real, because in the end, they can end up becoming real. Now get off my lawn," I stated, and walked back into the house the way I came, leaving all the reporters oblivious, but they seemed to clear my lawn pretty quick after that.

As I walked back towards my window and climbed in, I realized I made a huge mistake. I just told everyone about Kiki and her friends building a portal to go to San Fransokyo, but they didn't believe me. But I just gave them a clue to believe in the things that don't seem real, and what happens when they start to believe that? I paled slightly at the thought of it.

I climbed back in the window and unlocked my door, walking back into the living room. My mom caught a glimpse of my pale face, and became immediately concerned.

"Tori? Are you alright?" she asked. I turned towards her, and she saw just how pale my face really was.

"No," I responded, "I just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

And I hope somehow I can make it up to them.

 **Chapter 10: Tadashi and Hiro**

It's been a week since Hiro and I brought Kiki and her friends back here, and we're still not very close to saving our city. We all go out every day and try to find out more about the clones of the Fujitas, but we come up empty handed.

Kiki suggested we go to the warehouse where we found the original Fujitas again tomorrow, and everyone agreed. We can't go too often, because then they may get suspicious, and that's the last thing we need right now.

Until then, we're all just going to stay here at Fred's and catch up. It's been a week, and we never really got to do that because we've been so focused on stopping the mass-production of the Fujitas.

We all sat around the couch in Fred's 'lair,' and caught up.

"So, what have you guys been doing since the last time you were here?" Hiro asked.

"School mostly. When we came here the first time, it was winter break. So now we're almost done with our first year of high school," Kiki explained.

"That's cool. What else?" I asked.

"Nothing to exciting or adventurous really. We've been planning a trip to Paris, but we haven't gotten very far in that yet," Alexis told us.

"What's Paris?" Honey Lemon asked.

"We are very glad you asked that," Kiki smiled and pulled out her iPad, "Paris is in a country called France, on the other side of the world. It's one of the biggest shopping capitals in the world, and it's also been named the 'city of love.' One of the most famous tourist attractions there is the Eiffel Tower, and you can see the entire city of Paris from the top."

She passed around her iPad for us all to see. We marveled at the photos, and wondered what it would be like to be there. Honey Lemon wished she could go shopping there and find out what the style in Kiki's dimension was like.

"So how did Hiro and Tadashi find you?" Aunt Cass asked.

Kiki laughed, "Now that, is an interesting story. Why don't they tell their part first?"

I sighed in embarrassment, but Hiro and I explained, "We landed in a city called Orlando," I began. Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia cringed.

"That's a really busy city," Sofia stated.

"And really dangerous too," Alexis said.

"How so?" Hiro asked.

"If you're not careful enough, you can get mugged by someone," Kiki explained.

"I'm glad we were careful then," I paused and continued, "We roamed the streets for hours, and the sky was beginning to darken by the time we left Orlando. We were exhausted, and annoyed because so many people were pointing at us for 'looking like' the characters from Big Hero 6."

"Tadashi suggested we go look in this small-yet still huge in my opinion-city, so we went walking around, and had no luck finding you guys," Hiro explained, "We walked down the road for a while and stopped to rest on park bench, but ended up falling asleep."

"How do find them?" Gogo asked Kiki.

"Well, I was on my way to school, when I had a vision. These are normal, but when it happened, and what I saw wasn't normal. Usually I see the location of another dimension, like Arendelle, but never in my dimension. In my vision, I saw Hiro and Tadashi sleeping on a bench in the park by my neighborhood. And sure enough, when my bus passed the park, I saw them asleep on a bench," Kiki explained.

"What did you do?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I had to break the brand new bus by messing with a part in the engine, and our bus driver had us file out onto the street, and I sped off to the park bench they had been sleeping on. By the time I got them awake, I had 3 minutes to get to my first class, and the bus was already gone. I ended up waking them up by flicking them on the head, which is what I do to wake up my sister," Kiki explained.

"When Hiro and I woke up, we were so confused to see Kiki standing there in front of us with her arms crossed. We were relieved to see her, but she was really angry. Turns out, it's because she's not a morning person. She said she had a lot of questions for us, but she couldn't ask them. She grabbed both of us by our arms and dragged us of to her school. Then she programmed her number into my phone and sped off to her class," I explained.

"She told us to roam the town, or do whatever until 3:30, when we had to meet her at her house. We walked around her neighborhood for a while before deciding to head to her house. We watched her get off the bus, and the she led us to her house where we told her about what was going on here," Hiro explained.

"That's right. Then the three of us sped off to get Alexis and Sofia before coming here," Kiki stated, but then she frowned, "I just wish we knew we were being watched."

"Yeah, me too. But things will get better," Sofia said optimistically.

"I hope you're right," Kiki sighed, "I really hope you're right."

* * *

Last night, we were all just catching up, but today, we're putting on our suits and we're going to-hopefully-find out some more information about the clones of the Fujitas. We all put on our suits-except for Aunt Cass, because she doesn't have one-and head out.

We once again went our separate ways, and would meet back at Fred's later in the afternoon. After everyone except for Kiki, Alexis, Sofia, and I was gone, we headed off to the warehouse.

When we got there, no one was there-as usual. Sofia turned us all invisible and we headed inside. We've only been in the warehouse a couple of times, but we pretty much know the entire layout of it. We were walking towards the balcony, when Kiki suggested we headed into the control room.

I agreed, because if we wanted to get more information, we needed to go inside. Still invisible, we walked inside and looked about the large space. High-tech technology filled the room, and we all seemed to understand some parts of it. I understood a lot more of the technology in the room, being a robotics prodigy after all-not to brag.

We watched silently as a large man walked into the room, his face hidden from us, as if he could feel our presence. We stayed as still as possible, and as quiet as possible, for one wrong move could reveal our positions.

We watched the man type things into his computer, and walk out with his computer and a USB drive. He left a note, and we didn't like what it said…

 _You won't find out who I am until it's too late kids. Nice try._

We stared at the note in shock, and I quickly grabbed it and put it in my pocket. We sped back off to Fred's, and were greeted by Aunt Cass and Mochi.

"You guys are back early," she said and noticed our facial expressions, "What's wrong."

We all took our gear off, but Kiki went into the corner of the room with her iPad, mumbling, "I need to do some research."

We told Aunt Cass about the note, and the fact that we were invisible and that note was written was creepy.

"Oh, man!" Kiki facepalmed.

"What?" I asked.

"It was a trick! He had no idea we were there, but he wanted us to believe that he knew we were there! We took the note, so now he knows we've been there," Kiki explained.

"How could we have been so clueless?!" Alexis asked, outraged.

"I don't know. Maybe we were just caught up in the moment," I suggested.

Kiki gasped and looked up at us, "Guys? I think I just figured out who that guy was…"

 **Chapter 11: Tori**

"You did WHAT?!" my mom screamed. I told what I told the reporters outside, and she was made enough when I told her that I went outside to see the reporters in the first place.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stammered. My mother sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Alexis's mom stared at me in shock, surprised that a 10 year old would be brave enough to go storming in front of the reporters, but she was still mad, and I could tell.

"Now what?" Alexis's mom asked. My mom and I both shrugged.

"Hope for the best?" I suggested optimistically, and unfortunately, it seemed like our best idea so far. We just resumed watching the movie…

 _The rest of the team came back to Fred's house upon order. When they arrived, the young teenagers sat them all down and told them what had happened._

 _"We were in the warehouse, and this huge man comes into the control room. He left a note, but it was a trick, and we fell for it. He's probably onto us, and knows that one of us all can turn invisible," Hiro explained._

 _Kiki stood from the couch, "I think I know who the man was, because I was doing some research online when we got back."_

 _Her iPad screen showed up on the television. It was on the internet, and a website was pulled up about the Fujitas._

 _"It says right here," Kiki pointed, "That the Fujitas were like…henchman of some sort to Yama… the bot fighter. But since the Fujitas were deleted from the movie, they decided to make Yama an ego-maniac of a bot fighter, thus the name of his bot 'little Yama.' I pulled up a picture of the bot fight scene at the beginning of the movie, and the woman handling the money looks like one of the original Fujitas."_

 _The screen showed everything Kiki was talking about as she went along._

 _"That makes sense…but why would Yama want to take over San Fransokyo?" Hiro asked._

 _"Maybe he wants to rule more than the bot fights in alleys across the city. It's just a thought, but it makes sense," Sofia suggested._

 _"That's true…" Tadashi trailed off._

 _"Now what do we do?" Gogo asked._

 _"We need more information…more proof," Kiki stated._

 _"How do we get that?" Hiro asked._

 _Kiki smirked, "I have a plan."_

 _"And what is your plan exactly?" Tadashi asked._

 _"We have to get caught!" Kiki stated. Everyone's faces showed a confused look, "We have to let them catch some of us, and that way, we can eavesdrop on them, then the rest of the team can save us!"_

 _"Isn't that a little risky though?" Honey Lemon asked._

 _"Yeah, but we can find out if we're correct about Yama, and if not, who the man is," Kiki explained._

 _"But what would happen if they kept you far enough from them that you couldn't hear?" Hiro asked._

 _"I have visions. I can make them come manually when I want them to. I could go, and I could find out what their plot is," Kiki told the group._

 _"But what if you get hurt?" Aunt Cass asked. Since she was really the only adult in San Fransokyo, she felt it was her job to watch over these kids with her life._

 _"I'll be fine. Agility and super-speed have my back," Kiki said confidently._

 _"Who else will go with you?" Honey Lemon asked._

 _"How about…none other than the leader of Big Hero 6?" Kiki asked._

 _"Me? Why?" Hiro asked._

 _"Think about it. If they caught the leader of the team, then they'll think the rest of the team is basically defenseless. They'll start throwing threats at you, but you wouldn't fall for it, no one would," Kiki explained._

 _"She's got a point you know," Hiro agreed._

 _"What? No way, I'm not letting my baby brother get 'kidnapped' by the fujita clones!" Tadashi shouted._

 _"Tadashi, I'll be fine. Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia will be with me too, so I'll be safe," Hiro said reassuringly._

 _"Don't worry Tadashi. We'll protect him with our lives," Sofia said bravely._

 _"So it's settled then?" Aunt Cass asked._

 _"Yep," Kiki stated, "We go tonight, and we'll find out as much as we can. But first, someone gets me some parts…I've got an idea."_

"There she goes again! She's being overconfident again!" my mom shouted, "She's going to get herself killed!"

"Now, now. Stay optimistic, maybe Kiki actually knows what she's doing," Alexis's mom said calmly.

"But what if she doesn't?!" my mom shrieked.

"Right now, we can only assume she does. How long has it been since they got there?" Alexis's mom asked.

"The concept of time is different dimensions. I'd say roughly a week has passed by in San Fransokyo in the 4 hours that have passed here," I stated.

"Ok," she replied.

The sound of the door opening and closing startled the three of us out of our thoughts. We turned to see my dad…and Sofia's mom.

"What's going on here?! Why are the girls all over the news?!" she asked. My dad stepped away from her, not willing to answer the question, "Care to explain?!"

I looked at my mom and Alexis's mom, "Uh-oh…"

 **Chapter 12: Sofia's Mom**

I'm driving back to my house with my son in the car after touring colleges with him, and suddenly, he makes me pull over on the side of the road to watch this breaking news report.

I sighed audibly, but obliged. I pulled over on the side of the road, and watched the report, but it was about something I would have never expected…

 _"Breaking News! We just received a video from Johnathan Roberts showing an adult and 4 teenagers walking into some sort of one-dimensional vortex. This video has been proved to have no special effects added. Roberts says he was on his front porch when 5 people came out of nowhere. He then hid in an unseen area on his porch to take the video."_

 _"On this video, you'll see that the 3 girls in it, are throwing some sort of sphere on the ground, causing this vortex to open up. As soon as the girls walked inside, the vortex vanished. We have Rebecca Johnson live at the scene just north of Orlando. Rebecca…"_

 _"This is Rebecca Johnson live on the scene where the adult and 4 teenagers vanished in a vortex. You can see behind me that the police are already investigating, and have already blocked off the area. However, they were unable to find anything except for what looks like one of the spheres that the girls had originally thrown on the ground. We'll continue more on this story when it develops. Back to the studio, I'm Rebecca Johnson."_

 _"This video is on our website if you want to view it…"_

"That's our street!" my son, Brandon, exclaimed. Sure enough, when I looked at the surroundings, I saw our house in the background.

Brandon pulled up another video, and we watched it…

 _"We have an update on the vortex investigation. People in the area at the time the vortex opened, sucking the 5 people inside, say they have identified 3 of the 5 people," the news reporter explained, "We go live once again to Rebecca Johnson."_

 _"Rebecca Johnson reporting. Some neighbors of the man that recorded the event say that they know who the 3 girls who formed the vortex are. Here next to me, I have Angela Rhodes, the neighbor of the man who filmed this event. Angela, you said that you've identified the girls in this video?"_

 _"Yes I have. The girls in the video are always in the neighborhood, and one of them happens to be my next door neighbor. I've met them all, and I know their names. The one we saw with the plaid back pack is my neighbor Sofia Harper. The one in the polka dot backpack is Alexis Andrewson, and the girl in the chevron striped backpack is Kiki Anderson. I've seen them carry these backpacks around, but I've never known why," Angela explained._

 _"Thank you Angela. We have now identified 3 out of the 5 people who were involved in this investigation. We will continue this story when it develops."_

"WHAT?!" Brandon and I exclaimed.

"What's going on?" I asked. Brandon shrugged, he was just as confused as I was. He pulled up the final link on the website, leading to the actual video the man had taken…

 _The camera is hidden from the sight of the people in the street. The girls are pulling the orbs from their backpacks, and throwing them on the ground. A colorful portal is opened, and the two boys ran in. The girls looked like they were hesitating, but instead, they were grabbing their hands and looking at each other bravely._

 _"Ready?" Kiki asked. Alexis and Sofia nodded._

 _The three of them walked into the portal and it closed without a trace of anyone knowing where it lead to. The only thing left behind was a small white and yellow glowing orb lying on the street._

 _The camera is moving with the person holding it. They walked into the street and got a close-up of the orb. It's glass-like and the size of someone's hand._

 _The video ended._

"It is them! But how…? What…?" I tried to ask, but no questions came out. I realized Brandon was just as confused as I was, so we just drove back to the house in utter silence, processing what we had just seen.

I pulled up in the driveway of our house and we went inside. When we walked in, we were shocked to see a shattered plate on the floor, and the pitcher of lemonade sitting out on the counter. As Brandon cleaned it up, I noticed 4 pairs of muddy footsteps coming from the back door to the kitchen, and then back out the back door, which was locked.

* * *

I needed some answers, so I decided to go to Kiki's house and talk to her mother. I told Brandon to stay, he agreed, and I drove off the Kiki's house. When I arrived, I saw Kiki's father hurriedly walking up the driveway, but he stopped when I pulled up. I stepped out of the car, and walked up to him.

"Charlene! W-What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"I came to ask Christine about the report on the news," I stated, irritated.

His eyes widened briefly before I followed him inside, and I spotted Kiki's younger sister, Kiki's mother, and Alexis's mother. They all turned around when they heard the front door close, and they looked at me in shock.

"What's going on here?! Why are the girls all over the news?!" I asked, "Care to explain?!"

Tori looked at Kiki's mom and Alexis's mom before muttering, "Uh-oh…"

"Well?!" I asked impatiently.

"It's a looooong story," Tori emphasized.

"Well sum it up, because I want to know what's going on!" I snapped.

"Ok fine," Kiki's mom stood up, "4 months ago, the girls were transported into their favorite movie. They lived the events they always watched on a screen. They changed the movie, and they rewarded with the job of being the guardians of different dimensions. They have powers, and if you don't believe me, the news report, and the room I have set up for them to practice."

She led me down the hall to the room she was speaking of, where ice and burn marks covered the walls, and papers and wires were scattered all over the floor.

"What kind of powers?" I asked.

"Alexis has ice, fire, and a photographic memory," Alexis's mom said.

"Kiki has technopathic abilities and extreme agility," Kiki's mom explained.

"What does Sofia have?" I asked.

"She has telekinetic abilities, and she can turn invisible!" Tori exclaimed.

"But they all share super-speed, strength, and the highest intelligence," Kiki's mom explained.

"So they know basically everything?" I asked. They nodded, "Where are they now?"

"They're in San Fransokyo," Tori said, and they led me into the living room, where a movie played on the TV. We all sat down, and Tori pressed play on the remote.

 _It was night time. Kiki, Sofia, Alexis, and Hiro were suiting up, and planning to go out into the darkness of the night. The rest of the group was weary of the young teenagers going out and getting caught, but didn't object._

 _"Are you guys ready?" Kiki asked, and the rest of them nodded slowly._

 _"Do you guys remember how to work this?" Hiro asked the gang._

 _"Run it over with us one more time," Tadashi said, and Kiki spoke up._

 _"Ok, these cameras in our helmets will let you see what we're seeing when they're on and the TV is on," Kiki explained, gesturing to the devices, and showing how they work._

 _"Also, I placed a tracker in each of our shoes, so that you can track our locations on this," Kiki said, handing Tadashi the iPad._

 _"Alright, I think we got it," Tadashi said._

 _"We will keep in contact with you, and if something bad happens, you guys can come to the rescue," Alexis stated._

 _"Ok," Aunt Cass said._

 _The four teenagers walked out of the mansion, and headed out into the dangerous darkness of the night. They stayed together, talked a little bit, and walked around the city, hoping to get caught by someone. Their wish just came true._

 _A rumbling sound was heard across the street from where Kiki, Alexis, Sofia, and Hiro were standing. They all knew it was no alley cat, so they ran, as if they were afraid of getting caught. 3 figures came out of the shadows, but were still out of sight from the teens. The eventually stopped the running teens._

 _3 Fujita clones came out of the shadows, one holding a katana, one holding a spikey ball on a chain, and the last one holding something like a light saber._

 _"You might want to stop running," the one holding the katana said._

 _"Why?" Kiki asked bravely._

 _"Because if you don't…you die," the leader Fujita stated._

 _The teens stepped back in fear, but didn't run away. Instead, they surrendered. They Fujitas pushed the teens to the warehouse they called their home base, and brought them to their 'boss.'_

 _"We've got them," the leader said._

 _The boss didn't show his face. He pointed where to put the 4 teenagers, but Kiki got a good luck at his backside. She had no doubt in her mind now… the villain was Yama._

 _The Fujitas dragged the girls and Hiro to the far side of the warehouse, away from the experiment. They locked them in a room, the last thing any of them were able to hear was, "Let's see your worthless team come for you rescue now."_

 _Surprisingly, none of the 4 teenagers panicked. Sure, they were a little startled, but none of them were really scared. They focused on the task at hand, which was figuring what Yama's plot was._

 _"Kiki," Hiro whispered, in case they could hear what was going on outside._

 _"What?" she asked._

 _"Can you summon a vision now? Just tell us what's going on?" he asked._

 _"Sure. Just give me a second," Kiki said. She took a couple of deep breaths, and she didn't know what to expect, because she'd never manually summoned a vision before, but she knew it was possible._

 _She closed her eyes tightly, held her breath, and clenched her fists. She began to breathe again after she saw the vision. If she lost concentration, she would lose the vision, so she needed to stay calm, make sure her eyes stayed closed, and she was quiet._

 _"The Fujitas just got back to the capsules, and they're about to go back into them," Kiki paused, "The villain is Yama, just as we suspected. He said he wants to be more than the best bot fighter underworld of San Fransokyo, he wants the entire thing for himself."_

 _"What a selfish, narcissistic, ego-maniac," Hiro scoffed._

 _"He said he won't stop making more clones until he's defeated Big Hero 6. He makes 2 sets of 11 clones a day, because the clones only last a day before disintegrating," Kiki stated, "He feels confident that he's going to win now that he has us here."_

 _Kiki took another breath, and she opened her eyes, meaning she was finished summoning the vision._

 _"That explains where the clones go the next day," Alexis stated._

 _"What do we do now?" Sofia asked._

 _Kiki grinned, "Watch. And when I say now, Sofia, turn us all invisible. Got it?"_

 _She nodded. Kiki walked up to the door, and she kicked the center of it, causing it to fall, "Now!"_

 _The 4 turned invisible just as the Fujitas entered the hallway, and noticed they were gone. They looked around frantically and split up, looking for the teenagers. Hiro, Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia sped out of the warehouse without a trace and made it back to Fred's mansion._

 _"You're back!" Honey Lemon cried._

 _"Did you guys see everything?" Kiki asked, and they all nodded._

 _"And heard," Tadashi added._

 _"What are we going to do now?" Fred asked._

 _"First, we'll wait. That way, everything can cool down a little bit," Hiro stated._

 _"What about after that?" Gogo asked._

 _"Then we confront them all at the warehouse, and take them down. Put them into custody, and allow the citizens of San Fransokyo to return to their homes,"_

 _"Sounds like a plan," Tadashi smiled._

 _"How long are we waiting?" Wasabi asked._

 _"A couple of days, a week at most. Until then, let's plan this out," Kiki said and called Alexis over, "You have a photographic memory of the area right?"_

 _"Yep," Alexis stated proudly._

 _"Draw it," Kiki said, and handed her a large piece of paper. She grabbed it and immediately went to work._

I was shocked, and surprised for multiple reasons. One, my daughter and her friends were in a fictional town. Two, my daughter can turn invisible. Three, they were just kidnapped, and none of them even panicked. Finally, my daughter and her friends were FRIENDS WITH THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS IN THEIR FAVOTIRE MOVIE?!

AM I GOING INSANE?!

I may have been freaking out on the inside, but on the outside, I managed to stay calm.

"How long is a week there?" I asked.

The three of them thought this over for a minute, "About half a day."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Last time they were in there, Kiki had been in San Fransokyo for two months, but it had only been 4 days here," Kiki's mom explained.

"Yeah. We don't know as much as they do about the situation. When they come back, you have to ask them," Alexis's mom suggested.

"Before I played this," Tori began, "It asked me if I wanted to see the 'previous adventure.' As much as I wanted to at the time, I decided against it. I guess that we can watch the first time they were all in San Fransokyo, just not right now."

"We can do that another time," I agreed.

All I wanted to do was watch what was currently happening, and make sure that the girls were safe.

 **Chapter 13: Kiki**

It's been another week since we came back to San Fransokyo, giving us a total of two and a half weeks. Alexis's mom, my family, and even Sofia's mom and brother are watching us. She didn't know about our secret, but apparently the news told her some of it, and everyone else the rest.

Surprisingly, she was ok with it. Sure, she wanted a good, long explanation, but other than that, she seemed fine. She said she was proud of us all, and that she hopes we win the fight.

Speaking of that…

After Alexis finished drawing the warehouse from her memory, we plotted our spots on the piece of paper. First, Sofia would get us all in unseen. Then, one by one, she would move to our different spots to make sure we stayed unseen. Finally, we would communicate over the comms and give everyone a job to do until it was time to come out of our hiding spots.

Unfortunately, Baymax couldn't come with us this time, because he'd be too much of a giveaway that we were there.

It's finally time for us to go, and it's the afternoon, so we don't have to fight in the darkness of the night. Aunt Cass stayed with Mochi and Baymax, but other than that, we were all suited up, and we formed a line, with Alexis and I on the outside, and Sofia in the middle, everyone being in between. We sped out the door, and off to the warehouse, unseen to anything or anyone.

* * *

We made it to the warehouse in under two minutes, and one by one, we were all dropped off to our positions, which revolved around the warehouse, allowing each of us to see the cloning machine, but from a different angle.

We hid the best we could, and waited for anyone to return. Until then, we messed around with our suits, and made sure the comms worked.

"Are the comms working guys?" Hiro asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Yeah," Alexis stated.

"Yes," Sofia said.

"They sure are!" Honey Lemon chirped.

"Uh-huh," Wasabi replied.

"Yep," Gogo said, stretching the 'p.'

"Yeah!" Fred whisper-shouted.

"They're working little bro," Tadashi said.

A sound coming from the front of the warehouse silenced us all. We watched from our hiding spots as Yama and Fujitas walked towards the center of the room.

"I can't believe we haven't found them," Yama grumbled, "It's been over a week! And yet, they still managed to take out the clones before we saw them!"

"We'll find them. We'll find all of them, and they'll watch you take over San Fransokyo before their very eyes," the leader Fujita stated.

I rolled my eyes. These people were too overconfident, and they thought just because we're kids, we can't beat them.

"Well, hop into the capsules, and we'll make double the clones today," Yama stated.

"But we haven't done that before!" the youngest Fujitas cried.

"Well, we're about to. Now get into your capsules!" Yama commanded, and they obeyed.

"We have to stop Yama from making more clones," I whispered.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Hiro whisper-shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Alexis asked.

No one had an idea, except me. I remembered the first time I was here, and the last time I battled Callaghan. Fred and Honey Lemon used their weapons combined to make a smoke screen. What a coincidence that they don't even need to leave their hiding spots to make a smoke screen.

"I've got it! Fred, Honey Lemon, time for a smoke screen," I grinned.

"You've got it. On your signal Hiro," Honey Lemon replied.

"Ready…now!" Hiro said into the microphone. Fred and Honey Lemon made a giant smoke screen, and everyone jumped out of their hiding places, running towards the center of the room before the smoke dissipated.

By the time the smoke dissipated, everyone was in the center of the room, in the fighting stance.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Big Hero 6. And a couple added members I see," Yama observed, "You're all just in time to see me take over San Fransokyo."

"Why do you even want to?" I asked coldly, "Why isn't being a bot fighter enough?"

"Because I want to rule more than the underworld of San Fransokyo. I want people to bow down to me!"

"You're very self-centered," Hiro said flatly and sighed, "You haven't changed at all."

Yama ignored Hiro's comment, "Listen here little boy… I won't hesitate to kill you or any of teammates right now."

All of us stood still after that comment, but we didn't give up. We watched as Yama tried to make more clones, but before he could, it "Mysteriously" broke. I had to stifle a laugh when I saw Yama's face after the machine broke down.

"Looks like your machine is broken," I stated innocently.

"What did you do? You did something to it!"

"How could I have done that? I've been standing here the whole time," I replied. I could tell Yama was getting annoyed, because he ordered the Fujitas to take us down, and unlocked their capsules.

These weren't clones, so they wouldn't disintegrate after one hit. We needed to find a way to get them tired out before we do, and luckily, it should be easy, because they are outnumbered by more than twice as many people than them.

"GO!" Yama shouted, and the fight began.

The Fujitas ran right for us, with their weapons ready, but we dodged them before they could hit us. Honey Lemon hid behind a few crates, and I could tell she was working with something. Fred and Wasabi tried attacking the youngest Fujita, the one with a spikey ball on a chain, and were attempting to tire her out.

Gogo sped around another one of the Fujitas, trying to make her dizzy, and was so far succeeding. Hiro and Tadashi ran behind the crates Honey Lemon was behind, because she asked for their assistance. All that was left was Alexis, Sofia, and I. we separated, so while Sofia went to help Gogo, Alexis went to help Wasabi and Fred, and I fought alone.

I was sure I could handle it. But I was fighting the leader of the Fujitas. She chased me to the balcony, and we fought, me dodging her katana every time she took a swing, and she dodging the ice I'd shoot at her. My ice hit her katana, and it fell to the first floor, so I succeeded in disarming her, but she didn't stop.

She started swinging punches at me, but I dodged all of them except for one. The one I failed to dodge pushed me over the railing, and I was only holding on by my hands, and the balcony was at least 12 feet of the ground. Instead of giving a look of fear, I gave a look of determination.

I tried with all my strength to pull myself up back onto the balcony, but I couldn't, I was too tired. The Fujita I was fighting walked up to the edge of the balcony where my hands were, and did the totally cliché push-the-person-off-the-edge thing.

As I fell, I remembered something. I remembered that if you want the villain to think your dead, you have to play dead. I smirked to myself as I landed on the ground, and luckily didn't fall unconscious, but I had to act like it. My suit is kind of big on me, so you can't really tell if I'm breathing, so it's easy for me to look dead.

I removed all emotion from my face, and closed my eyes as I heard my friends cry my name, and I heard their footsteps coming towards me.

"Kiki!" Alexis cried. They saw me lying there on the ground, lifeless.

"No…" Sofia whimpered.

"You killed her!" Alexis screamed.

"She was too weak," The Fujita shrugged.

That sent Alexis over the edge. She lunged forward, but Sofia pulled her back.

The other two Fujitas had been taken down, and were unable to move from Honey Lemon's sticky formula, so everyone approached where we were.

How could I know this? I summoned a vision, so I could see what was going on.

Everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw me lying there on the ground, and Alexis being held back by Sofia. They saw I wasn't breathing, and quickly assumed the worst.

"No…" Hiro gasped.

Their facial expressions turned to ones of despair and anger.

The fight began between all of them one against eight, them all wanting to avenge my 'death.' Since there were eight people, each with their own different weapon, the fight didn't last very long. In less than 5 minutes, the final Fujita was knocked unconscious, and they dragged her to the front of the warehouse, making me out of their view. I listened to their conversation.

"What do we do know?" Alexis asked softly, depression quickly setting in.

"We make sure that these horrible people never hurt anyone again," Hiro stated. Even he was upset, but who wouldn't be? I helped him get through a really hard time in his life the first time I was here, but it seems to him like all of that had gone away, "Why did this have to happen to her?"

Tadashi pulled him into a hug, and soon, everyone had joined. They heard Yama's devious-and creepy-laugh, and turned around, "So now you're having a pity party because your friend is dead? This is easier than I thought."

"You wouldn't understand. Kiki changed our lives for the better, and she was going to do great things. Now she never will," Alexis said, glaring at Yama with red, puffy eyes.

I took this as my cue to get into action and take Yama down. I quietly got up off the ground, and walked behind the control room. I don't know why, but Yama wears thick boots, so I took that to an advantage. I shot ice from my suit at his shoes, and he didn't even notice that his feet were frozen to the ground. However, some of the team noticed, but they thought Alexis had frozen his feet to the ground unintentionally since she was so upset.

I made my way to the side door of the control room unseen, and tore apart the wires that made the cloning machine work. The wires were pretty old looking anyway. After that, I snuck out the door, and sped behind the ginormous figure that was Yama, and surprisingly, no one saw me then either.

I tried to remember all of the sensitive spots in the human body that could knock a person out. I figured if I hit hard enough on the back of his head, then I could knock him out, which shouldn't be so hard considering I have super strength,

"Now it's my time to rule San Fransokyo, and there is no stopping me! Not even you al-" he said before I punched him so hard, he stopped talking mid-sentence and fell to the ground, revealing me to the team. I raised my visor so they could see my face, and they were all shocked.

"Kiki…?" Alexis asked.

"Yep, it's me," I stated.

The gang ran over to me, and enveloped me in a huge hug. I could imagine why, not even a minute ago they thought I was dead. After the hug ended, Alexis and Sofia shook me like crazy.

"Are you insane?! We all thought you were dead!" Alexis screamed.

"I know. Sometimes you have to pretend to be dead if you want them to think it. Plus, If I had told you, you guys wouldn't have acted as real," I explained.

"Clever, but still stupid," Hiro stated.

"Hey! I'm the one who knocked out Yama!" I retorted.

"That's true…" Hiro trailed off.

"Come on guys, let's go back to Fred's," Tadashi suggested.

"Wait, what about them?" I asked, gesturing to the Fujitas and Yama.

Leave that to me," Honey Lemon said. She created a few chemicals that made an unbreakable cage, and only she could break it. The four criminals were trapped inside, and we all sped off, back to Fred's mansion.

 **Chapter 14: Tadashi, Kiki, and Hiro**

Tadashi's POV:

We did it. San Fransokyo is safe once again, and everyone won't have to worry about Yama or the Fujitas anymore. The dozens of news channels were saying that Big Hero 6 did it, but we told them that we had some help. The cameras and reporters caught us, and they asked us for interviews, so we said yes. But we didn't have very long, Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia had to go back home today.

A young woman and a cameraman walked up to us all to interview us.

"I'm Tomiko Mikasaki reporting. Behind me I have Big Hero 6 and a few others that helped save our city from destruction. Could you tell us who the villains were?"

Hiro stepped up, being the leader of Big Hero 6 and all, "Well, we discovered with the help of our friends that the villains were none other than the Fujitas, and the notorious bot fighter, Yama."

"And how did your friends join you in the fight?"

"They have a job to do, and they come when someone needs help. They don't stop until the job is done either. They don't give up, and neither do we," Hiro explained.

"Should we start calling you Big Hero 9 now?"

"I wouldn't. They only come in dire situations, much like this one. So just keep calling us Big Hero 6," Hiro finished.

"Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome. Now we to go," Hiro stated, and we went back to Fred's mansion.

We spent the rest of the day hanging around Fred's mansion, talking about random things, up until it was time for Kiki, Alexis and Sofia to go. They packed their things and pulled the orbs from their backpack, much like last time.

With one last group hug, they threw the orbs down on the ground and ran through the portal. It closed behind them, and left an orb, just like last time. We all felt lonely once again without them here, but we'll get used to it, just like last time.

None of us felt like leaving, so we just hung out, doing random things again. About an hour after Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia left though, I got a video request from someone I didn't know. I clicked on it, and imagine my shock when I saw Kiki's petrified face on the screen.

-Tadashi? We need your help. Please.-

* * *

 **Kiki's POV:**

After we walked through the portal, we landed exactly where we were when we entered the portal. It looked almost the same. The only thing different was the police tape, the police cars, and the several officers and FBI agents staring at us in shock. This is not what we wanted when we came back, all we wanted was to go home, but we never get what we want.

We looked around to see that we were completely surrounded by cars and vans, so there was no escaping. Crap. The FBI agents were the first to approach us, and said they meant no harm, and they needed to talk to us.

Were weren't going to fall for that crap. We've watched enough crime movies to know when someone says that, they're going to interrogate the heck out of you. But we had no choice but to agree because we were surrounded. But when they separated us, we went into defense mode. The agents were really experienced, because they never lost their hold on any of us, and they put us in different vans.

They don't know about our powers, so I summoned another vision, and I saw what the agents were saying to each other outside the soundproof vans...

 _"Get these girls on the next plane to D.C. We'll see what the President has to say about this ordeal," one agent said._

 _"Yes sir!" the other agent said._

My eyes widened. They're taking us all the way to D.C.? The President's going to decide what to do with us? I summoned another vision, showing Alexis and Sofia in their vans.

 _Sofia was sitting in the corner of the van crying, "I just want to go back home."_

 _Alexis was trying to break the van door open, but to no avail. She sat back on the bench and cried because she was afraid, "What are they going to do to us?"_

I lost my concentration because the van started moving, and I decided to call for help. They were they only ones who could save us. I quickly pulled out my iPad and dialed Tadashi video chat username. A minute or so later, he picked up.

"Tadashi? We need your help. Please."

-Kiki, calm down. What's wrong?- he could sense my distress. That or Baymax told him in the background.

"We came out of the portal, and now the FBI is taking us to Washington D.C.! You have to come and save us, please."

-But how are we supposed to find you?-

I thought about this, "The trackers! In our shoes! You can hook it up to Hiro's transmitter thing in his suit!"

-I guess so. But what about Aunt Cass?-

"Drop her off at my house or something. Just please hurry!"

-I will.-

"Someone's coming! I gotta go! Remember what I said!"

I quickly hung up and put my iPad in my backpack in record time. An agent opened the door and told me to climb out. I grabbed my backpack and we walked on the runway of the airport to a private jet. I spotted Alexis and Sofia, and we were all told to get in, the agents following suit, separating us once again on the plane, so we couldn't communicate.

The plane ride was boring, and there was nothing to do except look out the window and sleep. I couldn't bring out my iPad, because the agents would've thought I was contacting someone. I just slept…

And hoped that the team would save us soon.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

Tadashi called us all into the secret room, but I have no idea why. He's about to tell us. He looked nervous, so it probably wasn't a good thing.

"What's wrong Tadashi?" Aunt Cass asked.

"It's about Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia," he stated bluntly.

"What about them?" I asked.

"The FBI agents got them, and they can defend themselves. They need our help," Tadashi explained.

"We get to go to their dimension?" Fred asked in wonder.

"Yes, but it's to save them," Tadashi replied.

"How are we supposed to find them?" I asked, "Kiki found us last time."

"The trackers she put in their shoes. She said to hook them up to your tracking transmitter," Tadashi explained.

"When do we leave?" Honey Lemon asked.

"As soon as possible. So suit up," Tadashi said.

"What about me?" Aunt Cass asked.

"She told me to take you to her house," Tadashi explained. Aunt Cass nodded.

Everyone suited up-Baymax needed help, obviously-and they grabbed the orb left behind. I threw it to the ground, and we all ran in.

* * *

We landed where we entered originally to get back when we got Kiki and Alexis from here the first time. No one was there, so we quickly flew to Kiki's house, not knowing how this we were going to explain this to Kiki's family.

We arrived at the door, but only, Tadashi, Aunt Cass, and I walked up to the front door. Tadashi knocked on it, and who I'm assuming is Kiki's younger sister answered the door.

Her mouth was agape, and her eyes were wide. She dropped the cup in her hand, attracting everyone else's attention.

"You're from Big Hero 6!" Kiki's sister squealed.

"Yes we are," Tadashi stated, removing his helmet.

The adults walked up to the door, and even they were shocked to see us.

"Could you hold onto our Aunt for a while? We have to help Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia," Tadashi asked.

"What happened?" Kiki's mom asked.

"Kiki told me some FBI agents got them, and they're going to D.C. She called Tadashi for help, and we're going to save them," I explained.

She nodded, "Yeah sure. Just be careful, and bring them back."

"We will," I promised.

And with that, we ran over to Baymax, and flew off to D.C. We all hoped that the girls were ok.

 **Chapter 15: Kiki**

After what felt like forever, we arrived in D.C. I still wish that we didn't come here, but we didn't have a choice. We have no clue what they're going to do to us, or if they're going to do anything to us at all. All I know from my vision is that the President is going to get a say in what happens to us.

We got out of the plane, and they put us in separate vans once again. Then they drove the vans to the pentagon, and they took us inside. They locked us up like we were criminals, which I really don't understand. Did they really think that we were a threat? I don't know. I just hope that the team comes for us soon.

Until then, I can't take it in here. I need to break out, but how? This is a high security place, and one thing going wrong could set all the alarms off. I guess I need to take a look around, but not the normal way.

I don't have invisibility like Sofia, but I can have visions. I had visions of the security systems throughout the building. It's really high-tech, but not as high-tech as San Fransokyo. There were motion sensors all over the place, and agents guarding all of the doors to the facility where we were.

I want to tell the team about this place, but I don't know how to. They took away our things to 'examine' them, like there was some sort of bomb or something in it. Seriously! The guys came and held the handles of our bags with gloves on! Some people are unbelievable.

After all, we're only 14 years old, how stupid do they think we are? We went through all of the 'bombs are bad, don't kill people' crap in elementary school, and they act like we started a massacre!

I just want to go home, back to Florida, that's all I want. But for all we know, they could send us off to some lab, and experiment on us or something. This whole thing is just so confusing, and I want it to stop. I wish the people didn't think of us as a threat, and I wish that one person who recorded us…well, didn't record us.

Thankfully, no one knows of our powers yet. But if we're held here for much longer, I may try to punch ugly metal door blocking my way out down.

So for right now, I sit still in one of the two chairs across from each other at a table, like an interrogation room. The room is so cold, and I know their watching me because one of the walls is a one way transparent mirror. Come on! It's not like we tried to bomb somewhere, all we did was walk threw a portal we created…which I guess would scare some people. But we came out safely two days later, so that has to mean something…right?

My thoughts were interrupted by a new agent walking through the door, closing behind her. I can tell because of the look on her face she is going to try and interrogate me like some criminal, like on Castle. (A/N: I HAD to put that there. I just LOVE Castle.)

She sat across the table from me, and introduced herself, "Hello Ms. Anderson. I'm Agent Smith. I want to talk to you about a few things."

"Why else would I be here? To have a tea party?" I asked sarcastically.

"I will choose to ignore your sarcasm Ms. Anderson," Agent Smith stated before continuing, "Do you know exactly why you and your friends are here?"

"Nope," I spat, "We were just coming home from where we needed to be, and the next thing we know, we're being manhandled by your agents."

"I see. Where exactly did you need to be?" Agent Smith asked.

"That's none of your business. All I will say to you is that what we made, a portal, is completely harmless," I stated.

"Why did you make a 'portal?'" What did it have to do with where you needed to be?" she asked.

I refused to reply. She sighed audibly. Then she slammed her hands down on the table, causing me to jump out of my chair, "ANSWER ME!"

"NO!" I shouted, "I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOU! I already told you that what we did was harmless! I won't tell you anything more!"

I gave her a deadly glare, but she seemed unfazed by it. She stood up, and left the room, and I screamed in anger. At this point, I'm done. I don't care if they see me screaming, and I don't care if they see me reveal my powers at this point. I'll find Alexis and Sofia, and we'll get out of here ourselves. I stood up from my chair, and looked around the room. It was all metal, except for the floor and the ceiling, but you could clearly see the door. I walked over to it, and without hesitation, I kicked the door down. It fell instantly, and I felt no pain what-so-ever. Some agents spotted me, and they tried to run towards me, but all I did was glare, and ran away from them.

I ran down an empty hallway, and jumped to reach the ceiling. I climbed up, and I summoned a vision. I needed to see where Alexis and Sofia were. It seemed like they were just down the hall where I am, and Alexis was currently being interrogated. She's stubborn, so she'll last a while. I went to get Sofia first, because she could turn us invisible.

I climbed out of the ceiling, and landed on the floor with a thud. But it wasn't loud enough to catch anyone's attention, thankfully. I sped down the hall to Sofia's interrogation room, and before I broke the wall down, I looked at her through the window. The poor thing looked so scared, and I don't blame her at all. Who wouldn't be scared in a situation like this?

I busted the door down with my foot again, and after I did, she jumped, and turned to face me. Her eyes widened when she saw me in the doorway.

"Kiki? How'd you get out?" she asked.

"I busted the door down," I answered honestly.

"But your powers!" she exclaimed.

"At this point, all I want to do is go home. I got you first because you can turn us invisible, and Alexis is being interrogated right now," I explained. She stood up, and after a quick hug, she grabbed my hand, and we turned invisible.

We walked down the hallway silently as the agents ran to Sofia's room to she was gone too.

"Don't let the last one get away!" an agent shouted, and they blocked the door to Alexis's room.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath. Then I led Sofia down the hall around the corner, where we climbed into the ceiling again.

"Is this safe?" Sofia whispered.

"I was up here already, so I guess," I replied.

We crawled through the ceiling and lifted one of the ceiling tiles the tiniest bit, just to see what was going on. The agent that was interrogating her left, and something tells me Alexis won, because she had her arms crossed, and was glaring daggers where the agent had once been sitting.

We opened the ceiling tile more, and we jumped to the ground, still invisible. When Alexis heard a thump, she looked around, but then I called her name.

"Alexis," I said. She turned her head to where my voice came from.

"Huh?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, and let go of Sofia, turning the both of us visible again.

"Oh my gosh! Thank god! I was so scared!" she cried quietly, not wanting to attract the attention of the agents outside.

"We were too, but we're busting out of here," I stated. She grabbed Sofia's left hand, while I grabbed her right. We climbed on top of the table, and back into the ceiling without a sound. Then we crawled back to the hallway, but before we did, we needed to have a little chat.

"Guys, we need to find a way to get out of the building," I said.

"Can't we use the front door?" Sofia asked. I gave her an 'are you serious?' look, but she couldn't see it.

"No. now that we're out, they're going to be blocking the exits. We to find an entrance into the ducts, and sneak out of here," I stated.

"Like in the spy movies?" Alexis asked enthusiastically.

"Yep," I laughed. Just as I did, alarms went off, and we listened to what they said in addition to the blaring.

"Code red! Code red! Breakout in process! Agents, block all exits!" the alarm said.

"Told you!" I yelled over the alarm. It turned off after it blared for the 5th time.

We climbed out of the ceiling, and Sofia turned us invisible again. I stopped walking, and so did Sofia and Alexis. They were confused about why I stopped. They had no choice but to follow me down another hallway, and an agent was blocking the emergency exit.

I smirked, "I hope I don't get arrested for this."

The agent looked around, "Who said that? Show yourself!"

"No, I don't think I will," I smirked again.

"You have three seconds!" the agent warned.

"I'm not afraid," I replied, and punched him square in the face. Blood spurted from his nose, and he ran to the restroom down the hall, completely confused. We took this as our chance to run out the door. After the door closed, we visibly ran down the stairs, until Sofia stopped us.

"Wait!" Sofia called, "What about our bags?"

"Hmm…" I said, before summoning another vision, "Our bags are in a lab on the second floor."

"Let's go get them," Alexis stated.

"Ok, but we have to be really careful," I said, and they both nodded.

"Stop!" an agent shouted.

"Uh-oh," I said fearfully, "RUN!"

Instead of running, we slid down the railing, making it faster to get to the second floor. We reached the door, but it needed a key card to open. Well, we didn't have one, so I kicked the door down-again-and ran through the halls with 4 armed agents chasing after us.

We finally made to the lab, and we ran through the door, and tried to find our bags, but no avail, we couldn't find them…which was a really bad thing.

We heard the sound of a gun being loaded, and we whirled around, seeing the agents. As much as I feared having a gun pointed at me, I knew they weren't going to shoot. They still needed to find out about the portal.

"Stop where you are," the agents shouted.

"No!" Alexis shouted angrily.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to do this," the agent said, and they all walked out of the room, locking the door.

"Hey!" I screamed. I sped to the door, not caring if they saw what I did or not, and banged on the glass, but it wouldn't break.

A gas was suddenly released into the air and Alexis gasped, "They're trying to knock us out!"

"Don't…don't breathe…the air," was the last thing I said before the ground came close to me, and the world went black.

 **Chapter 16: Tadashi**

According to the trackers in Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia's shoes, we're getting close to them. At least, that's what Hiro told me. He also explained to me that they must have been running around for a little bit, because their trackers were flashing, but then they stopped flashing.

We arrived in D.C. after what felt like 4 hours, and it was dark outside, but the light of the city made it bright. We landed on the roof of a building that was pentagon shaped, and we needed to find a way in. Of course, we needed to be careful, because apparently, the FBI is very…experienced, and can take us down if we're not careful.

Thanks to Hiro, Baymax's upgraded scanner can scan the inner workings of a building, and we can basically see the different rooms on a holographic screen. We all hopped off Baymax, except for Hiro, and he and Baymax went back up in the sky to scan the building. They came back down, and they showed us the scan of the building.

"It appears that Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia are unconscious on the 4th floor," Baymax stated. I didn't questions why they were unconscious, because they could've been just sleeping, but we need to get to work.

"This place is so low tech compared to San Fransokyo," Gogo observed.

"It looks like it has a lot more history than San Fransokyo though," Honey Lemon stated, "Do you think They'll let us go sightseeing before we go back?"

"I don't know Honey Lemon," I admitted.

"This place looks so cool!" Fred exclaimed, "Do you think they could turn me into a real fire-breathing lizard?"

"Fred, if we can't, then neither can they," Wasabi said flatly.

"Hey guys look," Hiro pointed to an air duct.

"We can climb in… except for Baymax, and Fred," I said in realization.

"Aww…but I want to be a part of this mission!" Fred whined.

"Why don't we just go in that door?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Because even though this place isn't as technological as our home, it's still high tech to everyone who lives here," Hiro explained.

"But we might need everyone," Honey Lemon retorted.

"Fine," I sighed, "We just have to be careful."

"No way…" Hiro stared at me sarcastically.

We all made it to the ground, and we walked in the door. We walked through down a hallway, and then Baymax told us to take a right at the stairs. We made it to the staircase, but we were stopped by agents.

"Who are you? Why have you trespassed into the pentagon?" an agent asked.

A young girl walked by with another agent, likely the agent's daughter, "And what are you wearing?" she tilted her head to the side all little bit, like she had seen us before. She likely has, but behind a screen.

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," Baymax stated.

"Baymax?" the girls' eyes widened in realization.

"Shut up Baymax!" Hiro hissed.

"Way to go, Hiro," I told Hiro sarcastically.

"Hiro? Like, as in Hiro from Big Hero 6?" the girl asked in shock.

"Nice…" Hiro replied, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"Come with us," the agents stated, but as they walked over to us, Honey Lemon created a chemical, and they were stuck in place.

"I don't think so!" she shouted, "Come on guys!"

We all ran up the stairs, and followed Baymax's navigation. We made to 4th floor, and we looked through all the windows, spotting the girls in the last three at the end of the hall. But they were tied down, like they were in a psychiatric ward…

What did they do?

Kiki was waking up, and she was just as shocked as we were to see that she was tied up. She looked like she was having trouble breathing, and we could hear her grunting to get out of the bed she was tied down to.

"What did they do?" Hiro voiced my thoughts.

"I don't know. But we have to get them out of here," I stated.

She tried kicking her legs up and down, but she couldn't get out, not even her super-strength was on her side. She just gave up, blew the hair out of her face, and glared at the ceiling.

"We've gotta get her out of there," I stated, "Honey Lemon, if you would…"

"Gotcha," she winked and made a formula. Then she threw it at the door, and it dissolved. Kiki jumped in surprise when she heard us walk in.

"Guys! Help me out please!" she begged. I helped her, and she jumped off the bed.

"What happened?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I kinda kicked some doors down, and punched an agent while I was invisible," she admitted guiltily.

"That was really risky Kiki," I told her.

"I couldn't help myself Tadashi! They were treating us like we started a massacre and we tried to frame it on someone. They couldn't even get it through their heads that the portal was harmless," Kiki explained.

"Well, we can work this out later. Right now we need to focus on getting out of here," I stated.

"Come on, we need to get Sofia and Alexis," Kiki stated.

"We saw them on the way down the hall. They're a couple doors down," I replied.

"Let's go get them!" Kiki exclaimed, and we all walked out of the room.

"Stop!" we heard an agent yell from down the hall.

"Uh-oh…" Kiki muttered. She quickly looked up at the ceiling, and jumped into the ceiling. How does someone do that?! It's like 8 feet off the ground! Then I remembered she had extreme agility.

The agent had his gun aimed at us, but we all heard scratching coming from the ceiling. The next thing we all know, Kiki's on top of the agent, who was now covered in dust and a broken ceiling tile.

"Don't hurt my friends," she hissed at the agent.

"Whoa… badass," Fred said aloud. Kiki looked at him with an 'are you serious?' look.

"Come on, let's get Alexis and Sofia. Then let's get out of here," Kiki said, and we walked down the hall. We walked to Alexis's room, where she was still unconscious. Kiki kicked the door down, and she untied Alexis. Then she handed her to Baymax, so he could carry her.

Once again, a group of agents came running in both directions down the hallway, and we were trapped. It was even too much for Kiki to handle. Next thing we know, we're held at gunpoint, every single one of us. We had no choice but to surrender.

I sighed, and looked over at Hiro, "Aunt Cass isn't going to bail us out this time."

 **Chapter 17: Kiki**

I sighed heavily for what felt like the millionth time. When all of the agents came, we had no choice but to surrender, mainly because they were holding us at gunpoint.

It's not fair, none of us deserve this. Now the gang has been arrested, and their not even in their own dimension! This is all my fault. We're still being held at the pentagon, but we've all been separated, their 'weapons' were taken from them, and they even made Hiro deactivate Baymax. I don't even know if Alexis and Sofia are conscious yet, but if they are, they're definitely going to be freaking out.

All I want to do is go home…

Is that so much to ask for?!

My thoughts were interrupted-again-by two agents who were going told to take me into a big room with the rest of my friends. I don't know what we're going to be doing, but I hope it's not bad.

When I arrived in the room, everyone was there, and Baymax was reactivated. Then the agent who interrogated me earlier came into the room.

"Hello everyone," she greeted, "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Agent Smith."

"Why are we here?" I asked coldly.

"I assume you already know why you're here Ms. Anderson. The same goes for Ms. Andrewson," she replied.

"Nope," Alexis responded. I nodded in agreement.

"We need to know all about the so-called 'portal' you created," Agent Smith stated.

"No quotations. It's just a portal," I retorted.

"Alright then… what can you tell us about it?"

"It's how we got here in the first place," Hiro explained.

"Hiro!" I shouted. Tadashi whacked his helmet hard.

"What? We don't really have a choice here!" Hiro retorted.

"Hiro is correct," Agent Smith replied, "What can you tell us about the portal?"

"Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia made it. But it's harmless. It's how they crossed over to get to our town," Hiro explained.

"For a genius, you're really stupid Hiro," I muttered.

"What is the name of your town?" she asked. It was silent for a moment before Hiro answered again, "San Fransokyo."

"Excuse me?" Agent Smith asked.

"I said, San Fransokyo," Hiro repeated.

"That town doesn't exist," Agent Smith replied.

"I can assure you it does," Honey Lemon spoke up. I facepalmed.

"Prove it," Agent Smith said smugly.

"Have you ever heard of the movie Big Hero 6?" I asked.

"Stop trying to change the topic," she said sternly.

"I'm not. This movie has something to do with the portal," I retorted.

"What exactly does it have to do with the portal?" she asked skeptically.

"Have you heard of it?" I asked again.

"Yes. Now what does it have to do with the portal?" she asked impatiently.

Hiro and the rest of the team took off their helmets, and revealed themselves to Agent Smith, who seemed to recognize them, leaving her mouth agape.

"So… what does this have to do with the portal exactly?" I asked myself, "Well, you see, that is how we travel to where they live…San Fransokyo."

"How is this even possible?" she managed to ask.

"Simple really," Sofia stated, "There are millions of other dimensions, but no one knows they exist. Well, except for us of course." She gestured around to everyone in the room.

"But how?" she asked.

"Every movie has its own dimension. But no one knows they exist, because their supposed to remain that way. However, not even the other dimensions know that other dimensions exist. The only ones that know that are them," I explained, gesturing to our movie character friends.

"But how did you find out about it?" She asked us.

Alexis, Sofia, and I laughed, "Now that… is a fun story to tell, and it all starts with me."

"You? Explain the story to me," Agent Smith commanded.

"Alright. Well, 4 months ago, the 3 of us were having a sleepover, and we were watching Big Hero 6," I began, "Now this is the weird part. We got to the part of the movie where Hiro was just about to meet Baymax, but I began to pixilate, and the next thing I know, I fell unconscious on the floor. I wake up in a black room, and I have no idea where I am, so I quickly assumed I was dead. Of course, that thought became more vivid when I saw a white light."

"I walked into the light, revealing a white room, with nothing except a white stand, with a green button and a piece of paper in the center of the room. I pressed the button after I read the note, and I was falling to the ground. I landed outside the science lab of SFIT, but I didn't know that at the time."

Tadashi decided to take over, because this was the part where he became involved.

"After Hiro and I were leaving the science building, we spotted Kiki unconscious on the sidewalk, so we took her inside and let Baymax scanned her. We took her back to our house, and we let her stay with us until she found a way back home," Tadashi began," Then it was the day before the showcase, and she became more nervous and antsy than we ever saw her. She took me to the park and she told me that we were characters in a movie, and she told me that I was supposed to die."

"Why did you tell him he was going to die?" Agent Smith asked curiously.

"He had a right to know," I answered simply.

"Continue," she replied.

We explained everything, and I mean everything, from how I kept Tadashi alive, and our jobs as the Guardians of the Different Dimensions. We had no choice, so we did it. We even told her about our powers, but she didn't believe us.

"Powers?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Prove it," she commanded.

"Ok. Alexis, you're up first," I said, and Alexis stood up, "Alexis has a photographic memory, and she can wield ice and fire."

Alexis shot some ice at the mirror, and then she melted it. Then she turned around to face the agent, away from the team, and stated every color they were wearing, and the weapons their suits had without stopping to think. It left Agent Smith in awe.

"Sofia is next," I continued, and as Alexis took her seat, Sofia stood up, "Sofia can turn whatever she touches invisible, and it can transfer from object to object. She also has telekinesis."

Sofia grabbed Hiro's arm, turned invisible, and then the whole team turned invisible. Then when she turned visible again. The pen in Agent Smith's hand floated towards the ceiling, and then across the room, smacking Baymax's robotic face. This also left Agent Smith in awe.

"Finally, it's my turn," I announced, "I have technopathic abilities, and I have extreme agility."

I basically turned into a human pretzel, and then I jumped up into the ceiling. After that I manipulated something in Baymax's coding, and made him say…

"LOOOOWWWW BAATTTTEEERRRRRYY," Baymax said. I laughed.

"What?! But you had a full battery just a minute ago," Hiro complained.

"I have a ninety-eight percent battery left," Baymax stated. I laughed even more. What I did also left Agent smith in awe.

"So… you really have powers?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, "And we need our backpacks back. That's the only way we can get them all back home."

"I understand," she stated.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. But unfortunately, I don't know where your backpacks are," Agent Smith admitted.

"What?!" We all shouted.

"But we need them!" Alexis shouted.

"It's their only way back!" Sofia cried.

"We have to find them!" I shouted. Then I facepalmed, "I can find them."

"How?" Agent smith asked.

I made no reply. Instead, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, clenched my fists, and summoned a vision.

"What's she doing?" Agent Smith asked.

"She's summoning a vision," Sofia said simply.

"Vision?" Agent Smith mouthed.

"They are in the lab on the 3rd floor, waiting to be… examined," I explained, trying to find the right word. I ended the vision, and I asked Agent Smith to open the door for me. Agent Smith opened the door for me, and I sped down the hallway, heading up the stairwell.

"What the hell just happened?" Agent Smith asked, completely confused.

 **Chapter 18: Hiro**

We all waited anxiously for Kiki to return with the backpacks. We really just want to get home. Even though Honey Lemon wants to go sightseeing, I'm not sure if that's the best idea, considering how many people recognized us on the way here. We could hear the people shouting, "It's Baymax!"

Like… that was really creepy. But I know we're characters in a movie that just about everyone has seen, so I guess people were shocked. I was startled out of my thoughts when Kiki rushed back through the door with her arms full of things.

"I found your stuff too," Kiki told us, and we each grabbed the weapons that belonged on our suits.

"So you've found all of your things?" Agent Smith asked.

"It appears so," Kiki replied.

"Can we leave yet?" Alexis asked.

"I'm afraid not," Agent Smith replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, what becomes of this ordeal is up to the President. The agents that brought Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia here are currently speaking with the President, and he's insisted that he come down and see for himself," Agent Smith explained.

Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia all gasped, "The President… is coming here? To talk about us?!"

"And them for that matter," Agent Smith replied, gesturing towards us.

"What kind of decision does he have to make of all this?" Tadashi asked.

"He has to make the decision of whether or not the girls are harmless or harmful," Agent Smith answered, "A few days ago when they walked into that portal, they caused havoc. People could see them as a threat."

"That's a big decision to make," I stated.

"Indeed it is. That's why he has insisted to come here and see you for himself instead of taking the word of the Agents who brought them here… who most likely see them as a threat to our society," Agent Smith explained.

It was silent for a few minutes after that. None of us could think of anything to say. The silence was broken by Agent Smith letting us all know that the President had arrived, and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kiki sighed, "Oh. My. God. The President… is going to observe us…"

"What do you think he'll say of all this?" I asked her.

"Honestly? I don't have a clue. Anything could happen. He could think we're a threat to the country… no. the world, and he would lock us away for all we know. But we're only kids. We never asked for any of this to happen to us. You never asked to be superheroes, we never asked to have such great responsibilities and powers. But I guess that just proves that… life doesn't go the way we planned," Kiki explained, smiling a bit at the last bit of what she had said.

"You're right though. Life doesn't go the way you plan it. There's always a few bumps in the road, but that doesn't mean that it never gets where it's trying to go," Tadashi said optimistically. Kiki smiled.

"This is all so crazy," Alexis stated.

"It really is…" Sofia agreed.

The door opened behind us all, and we turned to see Agent Smith, and 4 large people surrounding someone that I'm guessing is the President, due to Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia's gasps. They walked to the front of the room behind a large table, and they all sat down. We all decided to sit down in the respected chairs we were placed in when we entered the room, while Baymax just stood behind us all.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen," The president greeted.

"Hello Mr. President," Kiki greeted nervously as she scratched her forearm, a nervous habit I noticed she had.

"I'm assuming Agent Smith has made you aware why I'm here today," the President assumed.

"Y-Yes sir," Alexis stammered, "She's made us aware."

"Why don't you start by explaining to me in your point of view happened 3 days ago," the President suggested.

"Um… O-Ok," Kiki replied. She stood up and began to explain, "3-3 days ago, 2 of the people behind u-us, asked us to come and help their home, which was being attacked. But the thing is… w-where they live is… is not in th-this dimension. I know it s-sounds crazy… but it's true. We have a special w-way to get to their dim-mension because we discovered it 4 m-months ago. That w-was what we made on the video that man recorded… a portal to their city."

"How did you discover their dimension exactly?" one of the people guarding the President asked.

Alexis must've noticed that Kiki was becoming overwhelmed-I mean, who wouldn't be in a situation like this?-and decided to take over for her, "Well… 4 months ago, we were in the middle of a sleepover, watching a movie. But you see… Kiki was the first, but it happened to all of us… we were transported into the movie. What was left of us was a glitching hologram of ourselves on the ground after we fell unconscious. We became an animated version of ourselves, and experienced the events that happened behind a screen."

"And this led to you somehow becoming able to open this portal?" The President asked.

"Yes sir," Alexis answered, "In order for us to have discovered what we are able to do now, we have to reveal the truth about ourselves to all of them," she explained, gesturing to all of us, "After we did, we discovered our powers and our responsibilities."

"What kind of powers?" another guard asked, becoming intrigued about the situation.

"It's different for all of us. We each have our own set of powers, and we have a set of shared power," Alexis explained. I guess she must do debate or something in school, because she hadn't gotten overwhelmed like Kiki yet, "We share the power of super strength, speed, and intelligence. As for our individual powers, I have a photographic memory, and the ability to wield ice and fire. Sofia has telekinetic abilities, and the power to turn invisible. Kiki has super agility, she has visions of the future or a different location at the same time, and she has technopathic abilities."

"That's interesting… could you perhaps give us a little demonstration?" the guard next to the President asked.

Alexis nodded and allowed a flurry of snowflakes to appear out of her hands. Sofia disappeared into thin air and shot another pen across the room. Kiki shot a focused look towards the front of the room, and suddenly, a phone rang. The guard answered it.

 _"_ _Can you hear what I'm saying?"_

"What?" the guard asked.

 _"_ _This is one of the things I can do…"_

The guard hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, giving Kiki a wide-eyed stare.

"Anyway…" Alexis continued, "With our powers came the title as the Guardians of the Different Dimensions. We protect all the dimensions, and when danger gets out of hand, we go to help. Our friends behind us simply requested our help, and we helped them."

"So to sum it all up… you 3 teenage girls were watching a movie when you were transported inside of it, given powers and a title, and the reason you opened that portal 3 days ago was so you could help another dimension?" the President recapped.

"Yes sir. That's correct," Sofia answered politely.

"I understand that the havoc you caused made a lot of people see you as a threat, but they don't know the truth. All you were doing was helping people that needed it. I don't see you as a threat, and I think that we need to get through everyone else's minds that you aren't a threat. You are not villainous, you are heroic," the President stated.

We all breathed a sigh of relief. The girls were safe, and weren't considered a threat. Instead, they were considered heroes like us.

"We would like to broadcast you and your friends to prove that you are not a threat, and perhaps have them say something about the situation," the President suggested.

Kiki turned to face us, "What do you guys think?"

We all looked at each other, then back at Kiki, "We're in."

 **Chapter 19: Kiki**

I never would've thought that I'd be going to **THE** White House with the President, let alone with my friends and the Big Hero 6 team. Right now, we were all separated into 2 limousines, Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, Alexis, Sofia, and I in one, and everyone else in the other. I looked out the window in awe. I mean, I've been to Washington, D.C. before, but this was like a once in a lifetime experience. If someone had told me last summer I'd be in a limo with the characters of Big Hero 6, I would've thought they were insane.

We pulled up to the gates of the White House, and we all gasped in awe, I swear, even Baymax gasped in awe. When the limo stopped, we opened the door to be greeted with the flashing of cameras and shouting outside the closed gate.

The President approached us, and told us all to follow him. We followed him inside this gigantic room. I'm guessing it was a room that the President addressed the nation's or the world's current problems. We all sat in a chair on stage, and I learned that everyone wore their clothes underneath their suits. I guess they wanted to take off their suits so they didn't look threatening.

We all sat in the 9 chairs on the stage. Baymax was deactivated behind the curtain. We all sat silently as the press started rolling into the room. Each of them had a camera, a video camera, and a notepad. It was kind of… overwhelming.

After about 10 minutes of sitting silently, the President came out and started answering a few questions. Then he introduced us all.

"I assume that most of you have seen the video that's been all over the news and the internet these past few days about the adult and 4 children going into the vortex that was proved to be unedited," the President began, "Well, here before you, are the 3 girls that were identified, the 2 unidentified boys, and their friends."

Immediately, everyone started shouting out their questions and taking pictures of us all. After a minute or so, the talking quieted down, and the President spoke up again, "I brought them here because they have many things to explain to us. Many people may see them as a threat, but they are the opposite. They are heroes, and they will explain to you why."

That was our cue. Alexis, Sofia, and I stood up and we walked up to the podium. I stood in the middle, Alexis stood at my left, and Sofia stood at my right. I spoke into the microphone first, "Hello. My name is Kiki Anderson, and these are Sofia Harper, and Alexis Andrewson. We know that we caused havoc when the video of us doing something scientifically impossible was recorded, but like the President said, we weren't in anyway threatening. What we made was our means of transport to another place."

A woman raised her hand, "Where exactly were you trying to go?"

"Well, that's where things start to get confusing," Alexis began, "What we made was a portal. A portal to another dimension, another world. And our friends behind us… well they're from there."

"We have a responsibility and a gift that no other person in the world has. We have the job to help other world when they're in need of our help. The two boys that ran into the portal with us are behind us, and their names are none other than Hiro and Tadashi Hamada, who anyone that has seen Big Hero 6 knows that they are characters from that movie, as everyone else behind us are too," I explained to the crowd. I turned and gestured for them all to come up, and they did slowly.

The reporters began taking pictures of us all together, but I wasn't done talking yet, "They simply needed our help, because the situation they were in was too much for them to handle. We did what we had to do, and we helped them all save their city."

"We never meant to send you all panicking with what you saw on that video, which we have seen for ourselves, but we can assure you that what we made was harmless," Sofia told them all, "The portals cause no harm to anything around it, and it's only used for our transport between worlds."

"But the reason that we're up here today," I continued, "Is because the President wanted you all to know that we're not a threat to anyone. We're there to help when it's needed direly. We're not villainous, we're heroic. We hope that you can forgive us for any havoc we caused, and think of us as ordinary people. When we're here… in our world, we're just teenagers with a special gift and responsibility. When we're anywhere else… we're heroes that come when they're needed."

We continued to speak about the gang, our responsibilities, and what it was like having such a large responsibility for about another 10 minutes before we were all finally done talking. We all sat down in our respected chairs before the President called the press conference to an end.

The reporters started filing out of the room, and eventually out of the building. Then it was just us, the gang, and the President. We sat there kind of awkwardly, not knowing what to do when the President was there, staring at us. I wonder what he's thinking right now… he knows about us, the gang, our powers-which we decided to keep from the press-but what was he thinking about that made him look at us all so intently.

My thoughts were interrupted by a vision, and man was it creepy. It was dark and scary, and for the sake of me not freaking out, I'm not going to be specific. It was the future. My dimension was being taken over, but by who I don't know. I don't know why either.

In my vision, the villain succeeded in taking over my dimension, and he had complete control over everything and everyone, everywhere. He didn't just take over my country, he took over the whole world. All the leaders of the different countries stood before him, and worshipped him like a god.

My vision panned to the side, and I saw everyone I knew and cared about lying lifelessly on the ground.

Why did this happen? Who was that man? What did that man want?

I know that life doesn't go the way you plan, so we can change this. We can make sure that this never happens, and no one has to die. I'll make sure of it, even if it means sacrificing my own.

I was startled out of my thoughts and jumped when I felt Hiro's hand on my shoulder. He-and everyone else-were staring at me. I guess I was hyperventilating or something.

"Kiki what's wrong?" Hiro asked.

I said nothing. Instead, I walked right out the door of the room, much to everyone's confusion. They were all even more confused when I walked outside onto the lawn of the White House.

"What are you-?" Hiro began to ask, but I slapped my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

The only thing that could be heard was our breathing. It was eerily quiet, and that's what concerned me. When I visited D.C. last summer, there was some sort of noise, whether it was music or car engines. There wasn't a car in sight, and the street lights were out.

"Guys… suit up," I told them.

"What? Why?" Tadashi asked.

"Just suit up. We have to do it quickly. Something's coming, I can feel it," I replied.

"How do we know you're instincts are correct?" the President asked.

I remembered what the person who sent us into the movie told us when we got our powers…

 _"_ _But how will we know when another dimension is in need of help?" I asked._

 _"_ _You will know. Consider it an instinct, but when the time comes, you'll know what to do."_

"I just do. Now suit up," I commanded, a little more sternly this time.

Nobody bothered to argue. We all grabbed our suits and got them on, while the President stayed back, not knowing what to do. I know I'm confusing them all, but it's better than having them all panic like Wasabi when they find out that Callaghan is on his way here.

We all headed back out onto the lawn in our armor, and we waited for anything. A sound, a sudden movement, a voice. In this case, it was a sound. A sound that none of us ever wanted to ever hear again.

The clinking sound of microbots.

 **Chapter 20: Tadashi**

Kiki's instincts were definitely right. We all heard the sound of microbots coming down the street, and we hid out of view, whether it was behind a pillar or in the bushes. We saw a figure through the darkness, and we heard Kiki gasp through the comms, "Yokai…"

Who's Yokai?

This Yokai walked over the gates with his microbots, which pretty much proves right there that he's from our dimension. But how did he get here? We were in Fred's hidden room in his mansion.

"Everyone stay in position until my signal," Hiro commanded.

Yokai was about to head into the doors of the White House, but Hiro told us to go, and we came out of our hiding spots and caused a commotion behind him. He stopped and turned around, but his face was covered by his mask. He began to shoot microbots our way.

We dispersed and started shooting our weapons at him. There were so many microbots, at least 4 times the amount that Hiro used in his presentation 6 months ago.

Hiro flew around on Baymax, who was using karate moves to break off pieces of microbots. Honey Lemon was shooting explosive concoctions at them, Gogo was slicing them off with her electro-magnetic wheels, and Wasabi was slicing them off with his plasma blades. Fred was trying to burn them off, but failing, Kiki and Alexis were trying to freeze off microbots, and somewhat succeeding. Sofia was trying to take control of some of the microbots but she wasn't getting very far. I was trying to do the same, but I was failing too.

Yokai had had enough of our shenanigans. He left the grounds of the White House, and headed towards the city.

"He's getting away! Let's go!" Hiro shouted.

The team hopped on Baymax, Kiki and I hopped on our hoverboards, and Sofia and Alexis sped behind us. We stayed together, and followed Yokai through the streets of D.C. The president stayed behind at the White House, under the protection of the secret service.

Suddenly, we heard the screams of people. As we passed through the city, we saw the citizens running away from Yokai, but they also had out their phones. Apparently, Yokai decided that this would be the 'perfect' spot to continue the fight, and he started throwing waves of microbots again.

"Damn it," Kiki muttered, "I'll get the citizens to safety guys!"

She sped off helping people as she went. We heard her tell them all to get inside, or to go into the metro station underground. They all began running towards the metro station. She came back a minute later, and we all fought.

I noticed the more we fought, Kiki took charge more. She kept us from fighting at times, and I wonder if something she saw in her vision had something to do with us getting hurt. She never ran out of energy, and she flew around, shooting ice into all the weak spots of microbots, which would cause an amount to fall off.

Eventually, she focused more on defeating Yokai, and we began fighting again. After what felt like hours, even though it had only been half an hour, we were beginning to grow weak. We'd been fighting too much for us to handle. Yokai only had about 2 trash cans worth of microbots left, but Kiki refused to stop. We let her take charge, but I wish we hadn't.

She was growing tired, I could tell, but she refused to stop and rest. She was panting through the comms, and she was slowing down in speed. I thought that she would overwork herself-if she hadn't already done so.

She hopped up on her hoverboard, and flew above Yokai. He sent waves of microbots her way, and she dodged them all, except for one. She hadn't seen it coming, Yokai hit her square in the chest with a wave of microbots, and she was pushed backwards on her board, causing her to fall.

"Kiki!" We all shouted. But through the comms, there wasn't a sound to be heard.

We all watched, as we were all frozen in fear when Kiki fell to the ground, and lied almost lifelessly there, and then her board fell to the ground a few feet from her. Perhaps she was making Yokai thinking she was dead like Yama and the Fujitas, but we won't know until we defeat Yokai, and destroy his mask.

"Get the mask!" Hiro shouted.

We all charged towards Yokai, but he didn't have enough microbots to keep us all away from him. I watched as Fred tackled Yokai to the ground, and yelling, "Super jump!"

The mask fell from Yokai's face, and the microbots he was controlling were disabled. We discovered when he turned around that it was none other than Callaghan. Hiro had told me all about the fight with Callaghan, but he never told me he wore a mask, or that they called him Yokai.

"Callaghan? But I thought you were in jail," Hiro stated.

"I was, but I discovered your friends, and I found out all about them. I was working with Yama, but he failed me," Callaghan said coldly, "Taking over San Fransokyo was impossible without the Fujitas, but taking over a dimension that had no experience about the technology in San Fransokyo seemed easy to do."

"You wouldn't have succeeded, whether we were here or not," Alexis shouted at him, "We might not know 100% about everything in San Fransokyo, but they do know a little bit about the things there."

"Impossible," Callaghan scoffed, "What could they possibly now about our any dimension besides their own?"

"More than you think Callaghan," I shouted bluntly. He turned to face me, confused about the extra members. He probably didn't know I was alive, "They all know you're the villain, and we're the heroes."

That struck something in Hiro's mind, because after I said that, he immediately turned his attention towards someone else, "Kiki…"

Everyone else remembered that second how Kiki fell to the ground lifelessly. Honey Lemon quickly trapped Callaghan in a chemical cage, and we all ran over to Kiki. She hadn't moved an inch since she fell to the ground.

"Kiki? Yokai's defeated, you can stop pretending now…" Hiro told her, hoping that she was pretending. Sofia, Alexis, Hiro, and I sat on our knees around her, waiting for a response, but we didn't get one from her.

I pulled off her helmet, and dropped it on the ground next to her. Her face was void of any emotion what so ever, and her face was deathly pale. There was a large gash on her forehead, likely from when her head hit the ground, and it had been bleeding freely, but it wasn't anymore. Her eyes were closed, and she pretty much looked dead. But we were hoping that wasn't the case.

Alexis and Sofia covered their mouths, and gasped. Never, not once in their life had they seen their best friend in this kind of condition before. Hiro looked at her in horror, unable to say anything. I felt my entire body shaking, but I made no effort to try and control myself.

"She is still alive," Baymax suddenly stated. All of us turned to face him.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Kiki is still alive. However, she is suffering from blood loss, bruised, and broken ribs. Her heart rate is low. She needs immediate care beyond what I can give," Baymax explained.

"We have to get her to a hospital," Hiro said so quietly, only Sofia and I heard him.

Hiro helped me get her up, but he insisted he carried her after Alexis told us that there was a hospital a few blocks away. The team offered to stay and interrogate Callaghan while we rushed Kiki to the hospital, and we agreed.

Sofia grabbed my arm and Baymax's arm, and sped off towards the hospital, while Alexis grabbed Hiro's arm and did the same. We entered the lobby, and nurses rushed her away immediately on a gurney. Hiro stared in the direction they had taken Kiki with sad eyes, and we all hoped that Kiki would be ok.

 **Chapter 21: Alexis**

When Kiki was whisked away by nurses and doctors, a part of me right there just… died. We never wanted anything like this to ever happen to any of us, but there Kiki was, lying lifelessly on a gurney in critical condition. She didn't deserve this, none of us did.

We all just sat on the chairs in the lobby, and while we talked about the most random things to keep us distracted from how Kiki was doing, Hiro just kept to himself in a chair away from us. He looked at the ground, and ignored everything around him. I felt so bad for him.

I know that Kiki and Hiro have a special bond. Right from when they first met they got along, and the only time he had ever gotten mad at her was when he found out Kiki knew about Tadashi dying.

She helped him through so much, and she saved Tadashi… all for him. Kiki was one of those people that knew more about Hiro than anyone, and even more after she had met him in person. Whenever we were around, I noticed that Hiro and Kiki acted like brother and sister, and had a sibling like bond. It couldn't be more than that… could it?

I've been so blind! How could have not realized it sooner? Maybe because the both of them were so blind that they didn't notice it either?

I gasped, and that caught the attention of Sofia and Tadashi. Sofia looked at me with a concerned look, "What's wrong?"

"Uh… just give me a minute…" I trailed off, and I walked over to Hiro, who ignored me like I expected, "Hiro, come on. I exist you know."

He looked up at me, and I dragged him out the doors of the lobby, outside the hospital and I sat him down in front of me on a bench.

"What was that for?" Hiro asked.

"Because I needed to talk to you," I told him.

"You couldn't have just told me whatever you wanted to say in there?" he asked.

"No, because I'm sure you don't want anyone else to hear it," I replied.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say at all right now," Hiro said in an attempt to get me to leave him alone, but I refused to do that. It might work on Aunt Cass, but not on me.

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

"Because, Kiki is in there, and we have no idea if she's ok, or if she's going to survive-" Hiro started to ramble, but I interrupted him by shaking his shoulders.

"Hiro, listen to me! Kiki is going to be ok!" I shouted at him, "I promise… you just need to take time off thinking about it. The reason you were depressed for so long after you thought Tadashi was dead was because you couldn't stop thinking about him, or what you could've done to stop him from running into the fire."

He looked at me with a bewildered expression, "How do you know that?"

"I was watching the movie while Kiki was inside. Remember?" I asked him.

"Oh… right," he replied, and then sighed, "And I guess you're right. I do need to take my mind off what's going on in there right now."

"Good," I said smugly, "Because I realized something that you're too blind to realize."

"Excuse me?" Hiro asked, raising a brow.

"You heard me. Now do you want to hear what it is?" I asked.

"I don't know… Should I be scared of what I hear?" Hiro asked cautiously.

"It all depends on what you think of what I'm about to say," I stated bluntly.

"Tell me," Hiro said confidently.

I smiled smugly, "You like Kiki."

I watched as Hiro's eyes widened, and his cheeks turned a light red, "W-What?"

"You heard me," I told him, "Now… is it true?"

Hiro nodded, but only a little bit. I could tell I embarrassed him, because his face was a bright red now, "Please don't tell anyone…"

"I won't Hiro," I promised, "But you'll have to do it yourself."

Hiro nodded again, and then we decided to go back inside once his face wasn't bright red anymore. When we returned, we saw that there was a doctor talking to Sofia and Tadashi, who looked relieved, which seemed like a good sign. We walked up to them to see they were showing off happy smiles.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked.

Sofia grinned, "She's ok! She's awake too. He said that she was complaining about the pain, but that's normal. She's going to be just fine."

I smiled, and Hiro did too. I gave him a look that said 'I told you so,' and he rolled his eyes in reply.

"Are we allowed to see her?" I asked.

They nodded, "We were going to wait until you came back, and here you are. So come on."

We headed up to the room that the doctor had told Tadashi and Sofia that Kiki was in. we opened up the door, and there she was. Her forehead was bandaged, but other than that, she looked fine. She looked at us, and her face lit up, "Hey guys."

"Hey Kiki," Sofia smiled, "How do you feel?"

"Ok, I guess…" Kiki admitted, "It feels like an explosion went off in my head."

"We're glad you're ok," Tadashi said honestly.

"We were so worried about you," I told her as I sat in one of the chairs by the window, "We thought you were gone, but Baymax told us you were alive, and we rushed you here."

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"They're interrogating Yokai, who turned out to be Callaghan," Hiro replied, "He was working with Yama and the Fujitas. When we arrested them, he somehow found a way here, and he wanted to take over your dimension."

"I knew that's who he was…" Kiki muttered.

"What?" I asked.

She began to explain the vision she had in the White House before the fight began. Now we understood why she took charge so much during the fight… it was because she didn't want any of us to get hurt. That was touching to us all how she nearly sacrificed her own life to keep us all safe.

The gang came by and Tadashi brought them all up here. They were so relieved to know they were ok, and they told us that until we go back to Florida, Callaghan was in the custody of the police.

Eventually, we all fell asleep, but I was the last one awake. I was about to join everyone else into a deep sleep, but I heard whimpering coming from Kiki. I assumed she was having a nightmare, so I stayed awake so I could calm her down if she woke up. But I wasn't the only one awake either. Hiro was too.

He must've heard her whimpering, because I heard him snoring one minute, then I saw his fluffy mass of hair sitting up the next. I pretended to be asleep so I could see what would happen here…

The whimpering became more frequent before she let out a quiet shriek and shot up in the bed. I heard her panting and I saw her head moving about the room in the darkness. Then I heard Hiro call her name. She turned and saw him.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"Earlier," Hiro replied, "I heard you whimpering."

"I had a nightmare," Kiki told him.

"What about?" Hiro asked.

"The vision… everything we did was for nothing, and I was all alone. Callaghan took over the world, and you all didn't…" I heard her voice getting thick, meaning she was about to cry.

"Hey… its fine now, remember?" Hiro reassured her, "Wasabi told us that Callaghan is with the police, and his mask was destroyed. We're safe."

"I guess I'm just a little paranoid…" Kiki admitted, "Happens whenever I get hurt, and I get scared that something bad will happen again."

I wanted to run over to her and let her know that everything would be ok, but I knew Hiro had it under control because I heard shuffling, and the bed the Kiki was lying on creaked a little bit.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise," Hiro assured her.

"Do you break your promises?" she asked, I knew she was thinking about Tangled when she asked him that.

"I used to, but I don't anymore," Hiro admitted.

"I trust you then," Kiki told him, "But I swear Hamada, if you break your promise, you'll never see the day again."

"What? You'll go all badass on me?" Hiro asked cockily.

"Perhaps…" Kiki trailed off, and the both of them chuckled, "Thanks Hiro. I needed to get my mind off that."

"It's cool. After all, you helped me through whole bunch back before we became superheroes," Hiro replied, "I guess I kind of owed you one."

"Yeah…" Kiki said, but I didn't hear the rest of what she said, because my eyelids became heavy, and soon I was fast asleep.

 **Chapter 22: Sofia/Alexis**

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed that I was the first one awake. I'm an early riser, but the sun was just coming up when I looked out the window. Then I noticed that I was sleeping on the floor. I guess it was a comfy floor… or else I wouldn't have fallen asleep on it.

I was the first one asleep last night. I remember Wasabi talking to Fred about getting a new nickname, but I fell asleep after that. I looked around to see that Alexis was sleeping in an awkward position in her chair, and Fred was too. Gogo was leaned up against Wasabi, who was lying on top of our bags… which held our armor. I don't think that was very comfortable.

I stood up and stretched a little bit before looking to see that Tadashi was sleeping on the floor at the foot of Kiki's bed, using her backpack as a pillow. When I looked up to see Kiki, I had to refrain myself as much as I could from squealing like a fangirl.

I saw Hiro and Kiki lying next to each other… asleep. Hiro had a protective arm wrapped around Kiki, while she was curled up in a ball under the covers with her face on his chest. I can't believe I've been so blind, and that I didn't notice this sooner!

I pulled out my phone took a quick picture. After I did, I woke up Tadashi. He **NEEDED** to see this. I knelt down to where he was sleeping, and shook him gently.

"Tadashi…" I whispered. He wasn't stirring, so I shook him a little harder, but he still made no effort to wake up. Man, the Hamadas are really deep sleepers. Finally, as a last resort, I flicked his forehead as hard as I could.

"Huh?" he asked as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and then saw I was sitting in front of him, "Sofia? Wha… What time is it?"

"6:45," I replied.

"What are you doing… waking me up at 6:45 in the morning?" he asked, yawning in between.

"I need to show you something," I told him.

"What could possibly be so important at 6:45 in the morning?" he asked, irritated. I made a mental note not to wake up Tadashi so early anymore, should I ever have to again.

"Look," I pointed behind him to Hiro and Kiki. He turned around to see, and he smirked.

"It's about time my baby brother got himself a girlfriend," he muttered, and I giggled at his comment.

Time gradually went on, and everyone woke up before 8 except for Hiro and Kiki, who are possibly the longest sleepers I've ever met. Everyone had their own reaction to the sight. Wasabi kind of just… gawked at them. Gogo gave a smug smirk, Fred jumped up and down excitedly, Honey Lemon took a million pictures and whisper shouted, "I ship it!" and Alexis crossed her arms and said, "I knew it."

Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon went to get food in the cafeteria, so we waited here. I didn't want anyone to see my hair this messy unless I knew them well enough to know they wouldn't make fun of it.

About 5 minutes after the gang had left, both Kiki and Hiro began to stir. Alexis told me to record them for blackmail one day, should we ever need it, so I pressed record on my phone and held the camera in their direction but hidden from their view.

Kiki outstretched her arms and stretched them upwards, and uncurled herself to stretch her legs as well. Then she opened her eyes. Hiro yawned and stretched his arms, removing the one underneath Kiki. Then he opened his eyes. Both of them sat up and looked forward to see the 3 of us staring at them with a smug look. They both gave us a confused look, neither of us realizing that each other was in the bed.

Then they turned to face each other, eyes widening in realization. Hiro immediately jumped off the bed, and both of their faces were red in embarrassment. I laughed and turned off the camera.

"It is not what it looks like," Kiki tried to tell us.

"Really? Because it looks like you and Hiro were sleeping in the same bed," Tadashi said smugly.

"I was just comforting her!" Hiro protested.

"Sure Hiro… Whatever floats your boat…" I trailed off.

The gang returned moments later, and they all decided to tease Hiro and Kiki, much to their embarrassment, and to our amusement.

After that, later in the afternoon, Kiki was allowed to leave the hospital, and was notified that a hospital bill was sent to her house. We all suited up, and got ready to go home. It was a bit difficult trying to find a way for us all to get home, and get Callaghan back to his dimension, but Honey Lemon made another chemical cage, and stuck it to the back of Baymax with Callaghan inside.

As she walked away from the cage, she told Callaghan, "Enjoy the view Callaghan. It's going to be the last good one you see for a while."

Kiki and Tadashi activated their hoverboards, and they realized it would be a tight fit for us all to be on Baymax, so they called Alexis and I over, and made their boards just a little bit longer for us to climb on. Alexis climbed onto Kiki's board, and I climbed onto Tadashi's board. With that, we all flew off, making our way back home.

I climbed onto Kiki's board because I needed to talk to her about Hiro. He liked her, but I need to know if she likes him. When we got flying, I turned on the comms in her and I's helmets, so we could talk, just the two of us without anyone else hearing.

"Hey Kiki?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you like Hiro?" I asked.

The question obviously came unexpected, because the next thing I know, the board swerved to the right a little bit, but then it went back to normal.

"W-What would made you think that?" she asked nervously. Bingo.

"I was too blind to realize it earlier, but I know now," I replied.

She sighed, "Yeah… I do."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she trailed off.

"Yes! I knew it!" I cheered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kiki asked.

"I knew you liked Hiro. I mean, you guys have this sort of bond… like a sibling bond, only more," I explained.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Well yeah. The only time you ever fought was when he found that letter before you revealed Tadashi would be alive," I told her.

"True…" she trailed off, even though I knew she was thinking about that to see if it really was true. Then she blurted, "Do you think he likes me?"

"I don't know," I lied, "You'll have to ask him before he leaves."

I knew that set something off in her mind. Hiro and the gang were leaving as soon as we all got back to Florida.

"I'm really going to miss all of them," she sighed.

"Me too," I agreed, "But you never know… we could see him again in a month or so. It all depends on if there's a villain they can't handle."

"Yeah," Kiki replied.

We rode pretty much the rest of the way in silence, and it was like a 3 hour ride. We had a lot on our minds, and a lot to think about.

 **Chapter 22: Tori**

The past few days have been pretty insane. 3 days ago, Hiro and everyone else came to **OUR DIMENSION!** That's so cool! Apparently, we all discovered that when Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia are with the team, we can see what they're doing and where they are… no matter what dimension they're in.

We watched as the team went in to save Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia, who were unconscious at the time, which caused my mom, and Alexis's and Sofia's mom to freak out, but when they found out they were ok, they calmed down. Aunt Cass kind of raided our kitchen, but none of us minded, especially after I told them that Aunt Cass was a stress eater.

I thought it was awesome when my sister jumped into the ceiling and fell onto that agent, but she didn't really like what Fred decided to comment on it. We watched as they explained everything to Agent Smith and the President… which was so cool. I think that Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia felt honored to be in the presence of the President, considering their behavior.

We watched the press conference, and we watched as Kiki had her vision, and I knew that it must've been pretty bad, considering her facial expression.

We all screamed as Kiki fell to the ground, and when we found out that Yokai was Callaghan, I heard Aunt Cass mumbling things I will never repeat as she ate a doughnut. Mochi sat on her lap in an attempt to comfort her, and she pet Mochi's fur like she was automatic, not tearing her gaze from the screen, much like the rest of us.

Then after they discovered it was Callaghan, Hiro remembered that Kiki was hurt, and I started tearing up at the scene.

 _"_ _Kiki? Yokai's defeated, you can stop pretending now…" Hiro told her, hoping that she was pretending. Sofia, Alexis, Hiro, and Tadashi sat on their knees around her, waiting for a response, but they didn't get one from her._

 _Tadashi pulled off her helmet, and dropped it on the ground next to her. Her face was void of any emotion what so ever, and her face was deathly pale. There was a large gash on her forehead, likely from when her head hit the ground, and it had been bleeding freely, but it wasn't anymore. Her eyes were closed, and she pretty much looked dead. But they were hoping that wasn't the case._

I heard my mom gasp, "No! Kiki!"

She started crying, as did I. My dad came out of his room to see what the commotion was, and his jaw dropped to the ground when he saw Kiki's face paused on the screen.

Alexis's and Sofia's moms were trying to comfort my mom, and I looked at Aunt Cass, who had her hands over her mouth in shock. She had completely forgotten about the doughnut she was eating, and it fell to the ground. I could understand this reaction from her. After all, the two months she was in San Fransokyo, Aunt Cass pretty much raised her as if she were her own daughter.

I pressed the play button. I needed to know what would happen next. I don't know what I'd do if Kiki didn't survive.

 _Alexis and Sofia covered their mouths, and gasped. Never, not once in their life had they seen their best friend in this kind of condition before. Hiro looked at her in horror, unable to say anything. Tadashi was shaking, but he made no effort to try and control himself._

 _"_ _She is still alive," Baymax suddenly stated. All of the team turned to face him._

 _"_ _What?" Alexis asked._

 _"_ _Kiki is still alive. However, she is suffering from blood loss, bruised, and broken ribs. Her heart rate is low. She needs immediate care beyond what I can give," Baymax explained._

 _"_ _We have to get her to a hospital," Hiro said almost silently._

 _Hiro helped Tadashi get her off the ground, but he insisted he carried her after Alexis told them all that there was a hospital a few blocks away. The team offered to stay and interrogate Callaghan while they rushed Kiki to the hospital, and they agreed._

 _Sofia grabbed Tadashi's arm and Baymax's arm, and sped off towards the hospital, while Alexis grabbed Hiro's arm and did the same. They entered the lobby, where nurses and doctors rushed her away immediately on a gurney. Hiro stared in the direction they had taken Kiki with sad eyes, and they all hoped that Kiki would be ok._

"She has to be ok! I can't lose her! She's too young! She can't die!" My mom sobbed.

"She's going to be ok… she's going to be fine Christine," Alexis's mom reassured her.

"I never should have allowed her to do all of this," my mom continued to cry, "One day… she's just going to die! And there won't be a thing I can do about it."

"You need to give her some freedom," Sofia's mom told her, "I was the same way with Brandon, but I learned to let go. This job they have… only they can do it, and if they don't all have each other, they might not succeed. You have to let go."

"I don't want to let go…" my mom whispered, "I want her to be here and safe from harm."

"Getting hurt is a part of growing up mom," I told her, "You told me that. And the more you get hurt, the more immune you become to it."

For the time being, we completely ignored what was going on, on the TV for the time being, except for Aunt Cass. She tuned us all out, and continued to watch.

After a while… honestly I have no idea how long it was, Aunt Cass caught our attention, and told us to look at the screen. When we did, we were all so relieved to see that Kiki, and everyone else was fine. She was flying on her board with Alexis, and they had just passed the 'Welcome to Florida' sign, meaning they would get here soon.

Before we knew it, we heard my dad telling us they were all back, and immediately, every one of us ran outside into the yard. My mom, dad, and I ran to Kiki, and bombarded her in a hug, while Alexis's mom, Sofia's mom and brother, and Aunt Cass did the same to Alexis, Sofia, Hiro, and Tadashi.

"Kiki are you ok? We saw everything on the DVD, and we got so worried…" My mom said frantically.

She pulled off her helmet, and we saw gauze wrapped around her forehead, "I had some stitches, and my ribs are wrapped, but I'm fine. I swear I'm ok."

In her eyes, I saw nothing but the truth. She was ok. She wasn't in pain, physically. But something was bothering her. I wasn't going to push it though. She'd get mad at me if I did.

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and turned to face everyone else, "I guess it's time for you guys to go back home…"

"Yeah…" Hiro replied, looking down at the ground.

Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia grabbed their backpacks and opened the large pocket, revealing 3 orbs. They each pulled it out, and held it carefully in their hands. Alexis and Kiki looked at each other, Alexis with a determined, yet hopeful look, and Kiki with a fearful and sad one.

They threw the orbs down onto the concrete ground of the street at the same time. We all watched in awe, we'd never seen them do it before right when it happened.

They were all saying their goodbyes. They hugged, said they'd miss each other, and then moved down the line… but it was different when it came down to Kiki and Hiro…

No way…

 **Chapter 23: Kiki**

Oh my gosh. I'm so happy to be back in Florida. So happy that I stopped at the 'Welcome to Florida' sign and hugged it tightly. I don't care about the weird looks I was getting from the gang and any passing car.

"What? I really missed home," Was my excuse.

It only took us about an hour or so to get back to our house, and seeing our home state from above is really cool, I must say that.

When we got back to my house, I saw my dad in the kitchen window, yelling something that I didn't understand. Tadashi and I turned off our hoverboards and the gang jumped off Baymax.

Just as this happened, my family ran up to me and bombarded me with hugs, and so did Alexis's mom, Sofia's mom and brother, and Aunt Cass.

"Kiki are you ok? We saw everything on the DVD, and we got so worried…" My mom said frantically.

I pulled off my helmet, knowing that they were going to see my injuries at some point. They saw the gauze wrapped around my forehead, "I had some stitches, and my ribs are wrapped, but I'm fine. I swear I'm ok."

My little sister has a gift. She can tell when someone is lying by looking at their eyes. I could tell that she knew I was half lying. I'm not hurting physically, but I am mentally. I just don't want to say goodbye.

I sniffled, pushed my glasses up the bridge of her nose, and turned to face everyone else, "I guess it's time for you guys to go back home…"

"Yeah…" Hiro replied, looking down at the ground.

Alexis, Sofia, and I grabbed our backpacks and opened the large pocket, revealing 3 orbs. We each pulled it out, and held it carefully in our hands. Alexis and I looked at each other. She shot me a determined and sympathetic look, and I gave her a sad and fearful one.

It was time for us all to say goodbye. I really didn't want to, since I kind of just admitted my feelings for Hiro to Alexis. But what could I do? We both live in two different worlds, and who knows the next time we'll get to help San Fransokyo again.

I went down the line and said my goodbyes to everyone. But when I got to Hiro… I didn't want to say goodbye… But I know I had to.

I refrained from sobbing, but tears fell from my eyes as I gave him a huge hug, "Goodbye Hiro… I'm going to miss you a lot."

"Me too," he replied, "Goodbye Kiki."

I wanted to hold on to him forever, but I had to let go. We ended the hug, and I saw that Hiro had tears in his eyes too. I gave him a sad smile, and then I walked back to Alexis and Sofia. Our parents had gone back inside, but my sister still stayed. She sat on the sidewalk, watching the whole thing.

We all waved as the teamed walked into the portal. Hiro was the last to walk in, and just before Tadashi walked in, he ran right back over to me. Tadashi turned around, just as confused as I was. I didn't even notice that Alexis and Sofia were walking over to Tadashi.

"Hiro… what are you…?" I asked, but he interrupted me.

"I couldn't leave without doing this," Hiro said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but that's all I could get out before he pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock for a minute. Was this really happening? Am I dreaming?

Then it dawned on me I was not, in fact, dreaming, and that this was 100% real. And I accepted that. I wrapped my arms around his neck as if to say that I accepted what he was doing.

We separated, and I noticed that Hiro's face was pink, and I felt rather warm myself. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. I guess he did feel the same way.

Then I registered the cheering of Tadashi and my friends behind us, and I realized they saw the whole thing… and so did my sister, because she was staring at us with her mouth wide open and her eyes were wide as saucers.

"Thank you Hiro… for everything," I told him, and I just couldn't stop smiling. Apparently, neither could he.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Hiro come on! The portal's going to close any minute now!" Tadashi shouted.

"Go," I told him.

"Goodbye Kiki," he said.

I kissed his cheek, "Goodbye Hiro."

He smiled again and ran through the portal with Tadashi, and it closed after they ran in. Alexis grabbed the orb it left behind after it closed and handed it to me, telling me I should be the one to keep it.

It was then when Tori screamed like a fangirl, "OH MY GOD!"

My face turned red in embarrassment.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY SISTER AND MMPFFH!" she shouted.

"Could you say that a little louder? I don't think the people in Russia heard you," I said sarcastically as I covered her mouth. I leaned in closer to whisper something in her ear, "If you tell anyone… you'll never live to see your 5th grade graduation."

She got the point, and nodded vigorously. I let go of her and she ran back into the house.

"You know we videotaped the whole thing," Alexis said behind me.

"You… WHAT?!" I asked in disbelief.

"And took a billion pictures too!" Sofia added. I facepalmed.

"You guys are going to be knock off Honey Lemon's one day," I told them.

We all headed back into my house, and after some persuasion, we were talked into by everyone to watch the first time we were sent into San Fransokyo.

I have to admit, it's weird seeing myself on a screen, but the longer I was on the screen, the more I got used to it. Suddenly, I felt very sleepy, and I drifted off to sleep.

Or so I thought.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the same room that Alexis, Sofia, and I were in when we got our powers. So what was I doing here again?

I noticed that Alexis and Sofia joined me here a minute after.

"What are we doing here again?" Alexis groaned.

The screen in front of us lit up, as if it were answering her question, and it kind of did. On the screen, it said…

 _It appears you have succeeded your first mission as the Guardians of The Different Dimensions. You've passed being in a futuristic environment, but you will need to go through a series of tests to see how well you do in other dimensions…_

 _Should you succeed these tests, you may keep you title, and your powers. Should you fail the tests, you will be removed of your titles, and your powers will no longer exist._

"What? We have to go into more movies, and make sure the plot goes as it's supposed to?" Sofia asked in disbelief.

"It appears so…" Alexis trailed off.

"Wait… there's more," I told them, and they looked back up at the screen.

 _In order to know which dimension you must travel to, Kiki will know when and where to go in her visions. I wish you the best of luck, and hope you all succeed your task._

"Alright… when the time comes, I'll be the one to know," I recapped, "Let's go back."

With the sound of a snap, we were out once again.

 **Epilogue: Sofia**

It's been about a month since we saved San Fransokyo, and potentially our dimension too. Our lives have definitely changed, but for the better or not… I'm not too sure. We used to be kids at school who were barely noticed by anyone except our teachers. But now, we're practically worshipped… and it's kind of weird.

Wherever we go, there's always at least one person asking us, "What's it like to be the way you are? Having your powers and everything?"

Well, there are a lot of different answers to those questions, depending on what exactly they want to know. Sometimes when they ask that, they want to know what it's like to visit the movies we love so much, and we give them the same answer every time… even though we've only been to one dimension.

It's really fun, but that's not why we're there. We're there to help the characters when things get out of hand. Sometimes we get to have fun, but we have to be cautious of what around us… as Kiki discovered. She's a lot more careful now.

We still haven't gone into any other movies yet, but it makes me wonder what movies… and more importantly… when? The anticipation is killing us all.

Today, after we came home from school, something really weird happened to the three of us. We were riding the bus to Kiki's house when it started.

What happened was that the three of us had just gotten major migraines or something. I'm talking about the nausea and the pain, they were almost unbearable. But, we managed to tolerate the pain until we got to Kiki's house, where she grabbed an aspirin for each of us.

We thought it was a coincidence… but how coincidental did it seem that all three of us got migraines at the exact same time?

After a while, the pain subsided, and we headed into Kiki's room. She climbed in her bed, while Alexis and I sat in the beanbag chairs on the floor. For about 15 minutes, we talked about the most random things, from school to the weather. But we were interrupted by a tapping sound on the window.

Kiki, startled and confused, climbed out of her bed, slowly walked to the closed blinds, and slid one open just a peek. Then she pulled open all of the blinds, revealing a small bird with a piece of paper tied on its foot. She opened the window and grabbed the bird gently, pulling the piece of paper off afterwards and threw it back up into the sky.

"What does the note say?" Alexis asked.

Kiki opened the note and read it aloud, "It says, _'Open the packages that were delivered to your door. –The Messenger'_ "

"What packages?" I asked, and as if on cue, the doorbell rang. We followed Kiki to the door, where three small packages sat. She picked them up and shut the front door behind her handing the both of us a package, and holding one in her own.

"So… we just open them?" Alexis asked.

"I guess so…?" Kiki trailed off.

We sat on the floor in the living room. As we opened the packages, a blinding white light shone from all of them, knocking us unconscious.

When I opened my eyes, we were in that room where we got our powers for the third time. Kiki and Alexis sat up and noticed the same thing.

"You think they could give us a little warning next time?" I muttered.

"Welcome girls," we heard a woman's voice behind us say. The three of us turned, where we were greeted with the sight of a young woman-no older than 22-with black hair, fair skin, and green eyes. She was about 5'10" and wore a pink skirt with a white blouse and with sandals.

"Who are you?" Kiki asked.

"I am the messenger." The woman replied.

"You sent us here?" I asked. She nodded. "Why?"

"Because you must hear this new information. A month ago, when I sent you the message on that screen…" she paused, gesturing to the screen behind us. "I forgot one piece of information."

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"You need another member of your group. You need another member in order to be tested for the next ask you have, because I can assure you, it will be more treacherous and adventurous than the first." She explained.

"But… how do we pick our new member?" Kiki asked.

"Well for starters, they cannot be from your dimension. You can't pick someone from a movie either, for they would be gone from the movie and would not exist in the plot. However, the character you choose can be from a story based off of the movie, should you choose that kind of character." The messenger continued to explain.

"So like a fanfiction?" I clarified. The messenger nodded.

"I must send you back now, but choose wisely, because you won't get another chance like this for a while."

"Thank you." The three of us said in unison, and as she snapped her fingers, we were out like a light.

Tonight… Kiki told us she wanted to try something. She was very discreet, but she told us to come to her house after school, and we did. Finally, she told us what she wanted to do…

She wanted to make a character come to life.

No, not a character from a movie or anything, but like a character from a story. It's a story she really likes… or maybe she wrote it. She told us she loves the character, and she wants her to be real.

At least we know she's a girl. It would be kind of weird if she made a boy character come time life. Which reminds me! Hiro and Kiki found a way to keep in touch. Apparently, Kiki managed to FaceTime Tadashi when we were taken by the FBI agents, so that's how they keep in touch. Even though they're worlds apart, they can still stay together.

Anyway… when we asked why she wanted to bring a character to life specifically, she told us, "If we can travel through dimensions, and we have powers… anything is possible."

It seemed like a reasonable answer, so we went along with it. We followed her into our practice room, where she had quite a few things set up. Seriously, she had a picture of her and everything.

"How do you know what to do?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I read a few things on the internet. But because we have powers, maybe it'll actually work."

We sat in a circle on the floor and the picture Kiki drew was placed on the floor in the center of us. She handed us a piece of paper, and we memorized the chant on it.

"2 seems like a lucky number, so let's say the chant twice," Kiki told us, and we nodded. We closed our eyes, and began the chant.

 _"_ _Fire, water, earth, and air,_

 _She's not here, and we're not there,_

 _She's not real, but we don't care,_

 _Bring her here, and we will share,_

 _Fire, water, earth, and air._

 _Fire, water, earth, and air,_

 _She's not here, and we're not there,_

 _She's not real, but we don't care,_

 _Bring her here, and we will share,_

 _Fire, water, earth, and air."_

We opened our eyes, and we were shocked to see and unfamiliar person in the midst of us all. She resembled Hiro greatly. She had jet black hair just past her shoulders, but she had short bangs in her face like Hiro. Her eyes were a light brown, and she had a small nose. She was about 5 feet tall, and she wore a purple jacket with a sky blue top, navy blue jeggings, and sky blue high tops. Kiki gasped, "It worked…"

"Huh?" the girl asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in Florida…" I told her as I stood up, and everyone else followed her, "Who are you?"

"My name is Akari," Akari replied, "I've never heard of Florida before."

"Where are you from?" Alexis asked.

"San Fransokyo," Akari replied. Our jaws dropped open, and Kiki jumped behind her in excitement, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, no. That's not it at all," I assured her. I looked behind her to see Kiki, "Kiki, come with me."

"Just stay here Akari," Alexis told her, and she nodded. We walked out the door, closing it behind us. Then we walked out into Kiki's backyard.

"Kiki! ARE YOU INSANE?!" I shouted once we got out there.

"What do you mean?" Kiki asked.

"You brought a character to life… from SAN FRANSOKYO! That's what I mean!"

"Technically… she's not from San Fransokyo," Kiki replied.

"Wait, what?" Alexis and I asked in sync, totally taken aback.

"She's from a fanfiction. She doesn't really exist in the movie," Kiki clarified.

"How are we going to explain that to her?!" Alexis shouted.

"Why does she look so much like Hiro?" I asked.

"Because she's Hiro's twin sister…" Kiki responded.

"WHAT?!" Alexis and I screamed in sync again.

"But it's only in the fanfiction!" Kiki reassured us. Well, tried to anyway.

I facepalmed, "Oh my god…"

"Kiki…" Alexis groaned.

"What? I did this for a few reasons…" Kiki told us.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Ok one, she could be a part of our team. She could come with us to other dimensions. I mean, she's a prodigy, so she looks at things in a different way. Two, I REALLY wanted to meet her. Once you get to know her, she's so sweet and kind," Kiki explained.

"But what are we going to tell her?" I asked again, "We can't just walk up to her and say 'hey Akari! You're a fake character from a made up story someone made off a real one, but we wanted to bring you to life, and everything you know about yourself was made up by an author!'"

"No! We're not going to do that!" Kiki shouted, "It was hard revealing to Hiro and everyone else they were characters in a movie, and this will be just as hard… if not a little bit harder."

"I'll say," I muttered, "But we're not going to do it. You are. You wanted her to come to life, and now that she is… you can do all the explaining."

"Yeah!" Alexis shouted in agreement.

"Fine…" Kiki sighed, "But can she be a part of the team?"

"Sure," I told her, "If she wants to be. But we all have to explain the whole 'journey to another dimension' thing."

"Alright," Kiki agreed. Then she took a deep breath and walked back into the house, and we followed her as she walked back to the closed door with Akari inside. When she opened the door, we caught a glimpse of Akari looking curiously at the burn marks on the wall.

"Do you know anything about her?" Alexis asked as Kiki shut the door behind her.

"No… so I think we should get reading…" I told Alexis, and while we waited for Kiki and Akari to come back out, we read the stories about Akari, and honestly… they were pretty detailed.

I assumed Akari would faint… because that's what she does when she gets overwhelmed according to what we read… and Kiki too. I mean, she fainted after she saw the gang when she first landed in San Fransokyo 5 months ago, and that was pretty overwhelming.

About half an hour later, Kiki and Akari came out of the room. Akari looked a little-what's the word?-upset. But she looked like she accepted what had happened, and what she knew.

"So you told her?" I asked. Kiki nodded.

"I was very shocked to say in the least," Akari began, "But… Kiki showed me proof, and now I understand. So there really are other dimensions?"

"There are, and we've been given the job to protect them," Kiki replied.

"That's amazing," Akari complimented.

"It is… but sometimes it can be pretty dangerous… as Kiki learned from experience," I said. A thought crossed my mind, "Sorry. We haven't really introduced ourselves. I'm Sofia, and that's Alexis."

"Nice to meet you," Akari said politely, "You already know who I am. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Alexis asked.

"What did Sofia mean by Kiki learning from experience?" Akari asked.

We all looked at each other, but then Kiki answered, "It's kind of a long story. But before we go into that. Would you like to be a part of our team? A member of the Guardians of the Different Dimensions?"

"Really?" Akari asked, "What makes you all think that I'm worthy of that title?"

"Kiki wanted to have you on the team. She wanted another member because we have a task coming up, but we don't know when and where," I explained, "She feels that you look at the world in a different way, and she thought we could use that kind of tactic should we ever get stuck in a situation."

"So what do you say Akari? Do you want to be a member of the Guardians of the Different Dimensions?" Kiki asked.

Akari thought about this for a minute before responding with a smile, "Why not? This should be fun…"

"Let's get started then…" Kiki said as she stood from her seat. I knew she was going to get the DVD out of her room.

Akari had a lot to learn before we have our first task…

I just wonder where our adventures are going to take place next.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello . Wow, it's been a while since I've written on this website, and I apologise.

I do have a confession to make to you all.

I don't write Big Hero 6 Fanfiction anymore. Yes, I still read it, however my obsession with Dan and Phil quickly took over my obsession with Big Hero 6. Don't get me wrong, Big Hero 6 is still my all time favourite Disney movie, but I'm just not very into writing fanfiction about it anymore.

My obsession with Dan and Phil is different from my BH6 obsession. For starters, they are real people, and I'm able to meet them, as opposed to the characters of a Disney movie.

I've seen Dan and Phil's live theatrical stage show, and since then my obsession has... exploded.

And I guess you could say that I've started writing fanfiction about the world of Dan and Phil.

With that being said, I've made the decision to post any and all Big Hero 6 fanfiction files on my computer for you to read, from the old version of the "Journey to Another Dimension" series, to some that I never posted...

As of July 19, 2016, This account is now inactive. I may be on my page every once in a while to answer PM's, so if you have questions or things to say, well I'll talk to you there.

Some people may think that this is because I'm afraid or... upset about the criticism that I have gotten, and that's not the case at all. When I got my first hate comment, I took it as a tip to improve my stories, and I did. But giving actual threats such as 'i hope that a mad gunman shoots you and your entire school' is completely uncalled for.

I'm not afraid of these threats. I've definitely seen a lot worse, and it doesn't scare me.

I'm very confident with my writing skills. Sure it may not be as good as some, but at least I'm trying my hardest.

With that being said, I say my final goodbyes.

If you are a fan of Dan and Phil and would like to see my stories about the world of Dan and Phil, I'll link my wattpad account. **user/ellieisnotonline**

Those who have given me such nice reviews and have been incredibly supportive of my decisions, thank you so much.

~This is Kiki Anderson, signing off for the last time. •


End file.
